HICCUP 2020 A How To Train Your Dragon Fan-Fiction
by DJ Tenki
Summary: This is a Fan-fiction in the Modern setting for How To Train Your Dragon. Its one wild ride for Hiccup and the gang and if he plays his card right he might just get some things off his chest hes been holding in for a while... It will be M for now but Might move to MA at some point...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup 2020**

 _This is a modern take fan-fiction on one of my favorite series of books and movies, How to Train Your Dragon. This fan-fiction takes place in modern times with a nice twist on the dragons and the many events that take place in the city they live. That is all I'm going to provide for now...I hope you guys enjoy it. -DJ Tenki_

 **This is a Fan-fiction! I do not own any stories books, movies or any copyrighted materials of How to Train your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon 2 or any other how to train your dragon story, This is for fun and a different take for sure and Hey I like the story...**

 **Chapter 1: A low Profile, Because Hey! Who Really Sleeps Right?**

 **Hiccup:**

"Sir?...Sir?... SIR! It's is time to get up school starts shortly and one cannot be late." I heard as our butler Bucket walked into my room loudly stirring me from a very restful sleep. _Man there is just not enough time to do everything I want to and get a good nights sleep..._

"Ahh I'm up... I'm up man just give me a minute" I sighed as I set up in my bed and started to scratch the brown mess of hair on my head and yawned loudly trying to shake the sleep from my head. This drew a raised Eyebrow and frown From Bucket...

"Master Hiccup why do look so unrested exactly how late did you stay up last night?" I shook my head and waved a hand at Bucket I felt he was just a bit to nosey for my tasted but since he had lived here my whole life I was just complaining, if the true be told I love the guy...especially his cooking!

"Well Bucket I didn't stay up to late maybe midnight or one? Hell I can't remember really.." I said as he looked over at me with a very disapproving frown. "Well regardless sir, I will have breakfast ready when you come down stairs so please hurry Master Hiccup." and with that bucket swept out of the room.

I was still sitting on my bed and yawned again as I looked at my watch on the nightstand, I reached over and picked it up and tapped the face. It lit up in a nice green hue and I could read the output.. _14%._ Well looked like it was going to be a bit. I set the watch back down on the nightstand, stood up and tossed off my clothes and headed in to survey the damage from last night as I turned on the warm water.

I stepped into the shower and under the water and all of the sudden I felt pain...yep nothing wakes a man up in the morning like pain... Well it looked like my left hand still hurt, my right elbow stung and I was pretty sure those bruises on my right side might mean a cracked rib... _Great...just great... I'll be OK today so long as no one touches me...sigh_

Once that fun was over I stepped out dried myself off and got dressed. I threw on an H. I. T-shirt grey and some black pants some grey socks and my sneeks. Yep going to be another boring ass day and BCT I could just feel it. I walked over and grabbed my watch and put it on. I once again tapped the face just to see... _17%._ I frowned again _..._ once I had that all in place I opened my night stand drawer and pulled out my ear bud and put it in my pocket.

I took a look in the mirror... _damn my arms are starting to get bigger aren't they ...geez I'm a mess but it'll have to do.._ I sighed shook my head and went out the door and down the hall. I stopped halfway down and opened my old mans door and sure enough there he was a Huge lump under some covers in the dark. I know the old crab was ok as I heard his snore loud as a chainsaw... _He must have had a long night last night too..._

Enough with the time wasting I needed to get down stairs and eat before Bucket comes back up here and gives me hell. I went down stairs and made my way across the large living room and opened the door to the dining room. Sure enough there was my plate set and Bucket pouring me some orange juice.

I didn't waste any time with the normal chatter I just sat down and dug right in. I decided while I ate I'd turn on the TV maybe I'd hear something about any of the other incidents that had recently been plaguing the City of Berk. "Sir I don't believe you have a lot of time to watch TV and eat so please try to finish up." said bucket and I stopped eating to catch the news report...

 _Yet again there was another robbery at the Technology Company Haddock Industries warehouse in sector twenty seven. The police have stated that there was an altercation because some damage to the building has been reported, they are not releasing what was taken and as to the knowledge of the channel four news team no suspects have been determined at this time..._

Well great another one of dads warehouses hit...I am seriously getting tired of this, I looked over at Bucket. "Hey Bucket did dad know anything about this last night...the robbery thing?" Bucket looked up over at me and frowned, "Your father I believe went down there last night personally after it happened he got home very early this morning. I was told to let him sleep in." Really going down there himself? What was in that warehouse I wonder?

Well I didn't have time to keep thinking about it. I had to go. "Well Bucket I'm done and hey I'll probably be home late I plan on stopping by dads offices today I have a few things I'm working on OK?" Bucket shook his head and sighed..."Those projects you work on are catastrophes...I am certain.." I made a sour lemon face at him and got up..."Ah what do you know Bucket..." as I waved a hand at him and grabbed up my bag. Bucket smiled and nodded at me as I headed to the garage.

I pulled my keys from my bag and got into my ride and started it up, opened the garage door remotely and headed out...I might not have mentioned a few things so let me fill you in. First my name Hiccup Haddock III, I'm seventeen years old, yeah I also think maybe my mom and dad were on drugs when they named me but oh well what can a guy do... oh and before you ask yeah I am the son of the owner of Haddock Industries, yes we do make most of the robots doing construction, hospitality work, law enforcement and pretty much anything people don't want to do... Yes we are pretty well off...but no I am not popular and most of the world doesn't even know who I am...and that is the way I like it.

The few things I do take advantage of with my dads wealth is my ride a BMW black 350I and my projects.. but I'll talk about that later. I'm a mechanic of sorts by nature always building things...I think I get that from my dad Stoick. They call him the Vast because hes a big dude like six foot, six inches tall and robust to say the least but I love the guy even if hes a bit loud and eccentric.

I don't really have many friends at school which is where I am headed right now. Berk Community Technical. Its a school for everyone... no high or low status and because of my dad and a few other Tech firms its fully funded for us kids... Pretty nice deal really. Well anyway we all live in a Huge city called Berk...its pretty much like Los Angeleas and New York had a baby...and they named it Berk...oh joy...

I pulled into the school lot and parked the Beemer and got out, it was pretty much like any other high school lot. It was sunny outside so many of the kids were hanging out before classes. When I looked around I could see all the usual groups. You had a group of jocks sitting on their sports cars and the cheerleaders types with thier little group up near the front doors. The smokey's and pot heads and their grav-boards hanging out on the picnic tables. There was the science nerds hanging out at a table they had set up and then there was me...Yeah I pretty much didn't fit in to any group, there were a lot of kids like that around... I'm not an outcast of any sort I just like to keep a low profile...my cousin his name is Snotlout Jorgenson and his wing-man Tuffnut Thorston we chatting it up with all the other jocks sitting around Snotlout's Corvette. I made my way across the lot to head into the building when I notice Snotlout looked over from the jock group and gave me a small nod and I did the same. We weren't the best of friends but we got along well enough and for some reason recently Snout had been coming over to the house to work out with me... _go figure._

I managed my best to stay quiet as I entered school because there is one group of people's attention you do not want at BCT and that was the news paper club. Those people had been after an interview with me all year and my first class of the day was shop...Oh yes I love shop class. The problem was it was in a section of the school where I had to pass right in front of that rags...club room and if they saw me one of them would come out to try and get a statement.

The reason you all wonder? Well it has to do with that string of robberies at my dads company. Someone...or Someones had been hitting the storage facilities that house our finished robots and equipment as to why and what they were taking is still a mystery...but one I plan to try and work on in the near future for sure.

I turned the corner and there at my locker was my one good buddy in the world. A big guy to say the least but probably one of the smartest guys in school Fishlegs Ingerman.. Yeah me and Fishlegs go all the way back to kindergarten... when he passed out on me during show and tell win Susie Robinson decided her stag beetle didn't need to stay in its jar and jumped onto Fish...whoa you should have heard em...screamed like a girl and passed out right on me. We just seem to hit it off after I got him off me and we had been friends ever since. Whenever I had something on my mind or couldn't figure it out I'd hit Fish for his opinion and many times he and I would solve it together...

"Hey Fish how you doing today? You ready for shop class I know I cant wait to work on those servos you and I started last week." Fishlegs leaned back against his closed locker and frowned at me... "You know Hiccup I heard that there was another break in at your dads place again last night...what the hell is that about?" I gave fish a sideways glance and tried to play ignorant. "I don't know really all I do know is dad went down there himself last night to deal with it.." Fish raised and eyebrow.."Your dad the CEO went himself? whys that? what was in there I wonder?" I just shrugged honestly I had no idea...but yeah it was nagging at me as well.

"Well who knows and there's nothing you or I can do about it so lets stay on task...the servos right?" Fishes frown turned upside down at that. "Yeah Hiccup you got a point there, but I have some more bad news for ya..." I sighed because I was pretty sure of what it was. "Let me guess those two nosy girls from the news paper right?" Fish nodded his head and frowned at me.. "I don't see why you don't give them an interview if you would it would end all this following us around crap they been doing the last few weeks."

"Look man I was told by dad himself no comment, no interviews or no projects and no Beemer..." I tried to quietly make the most serious face I could at fishlegs hoping he would get the point. Instead he just gave me a wave of indignation and a chuckle as we headed to class.. Little did either of us know though that right around the corner someone had been listening in all the while...one of the two ladies in question...one Ruffnut Thorston...

Fishlegs and I made our way down the halls until we came to a sharp left that led down the hall and into the technology section of our school. Sure enough someone had warned the newspaper club that I was en route because standing against the wall with her floating camera that I liked to call the blue beetle was none other than Astrid Hofferson. _Just great...I didn't need this today..._

As soon as I came around that corner and she saw me she came off the wall and stood in my path stopping my progress. "Hey guys you got a minute?" Fish looked at me and I looked back and shrugged. "Ah what can I do ya for Astrid?" I said in the most calm voice I could...I hate to admit it but of all the girls at Berk Community Astrid was the one girl who could knock me off my game and get me to say things I wouldn't usually let slip...I think partly because she could annoy the heck outta ya and...the fact that I found her blue eyes alluring and her attractive and man she smells like.. Fish elbowed me I was standing there gawking at Astrid like an idiot.."Ahh yeah yeah what do you want Astrid?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow as her beetle zipped around me and fish recording everything... "Hmm anyway so Hiccup the BCT Paper would like to ask, whats the deal with your dads company and the string of robberies?" I shook my head. "No comment" This sort of angered her. "What do you mean no comment? Like no comment you dont know? or No comment that you do know and your just not allowed to say?" I was like what?

"No as in No Comment I have no idea, but when I know you'll know." I said sarcastically and gave her my goofy Haddock grin...this ticked her off.. "Darn You Hiccup we have been trying for a month to get some info on this, to make our paper more than just a school fluff piece! Help us out!" she said with clenched fists. I just smiled. "No can do Astrid, but hey keep after it your piece about school corruption in the principles office was pretty cool last week." and with that we ran down the hall to class all the while Astrid standing there steaming with the blue beetle zipping around her head..

Ah let me tell you guys something, yes I'm good and Math, Chemistry, English and History mainly due to my old man getting me tutors from like age four to now...but I don't love those classes, never have probably never will...except maybe history since I found out that my ancestors were vikings how cool is that huh? The one thing I do love... the one thing I live for is to work on and build machines.. when I am not in school I am working on or build machines. It in my blood, its what my family has done for three generations now.

There are many people in school who have no idea that I can build many of the models my old man designed by hand if I have to...yeah most people think I'm a bit of a geek and somewhat nerdy...I say let them.. Because other than Fish here no one in this school has any idea what i am capable of..and I like to keep it that way. Pretty much everyone thinks I'm a trust fund kid... plenty of brains but no physical attributes to go with it, well in that department they couldn't be more wrong but for now lets get back to it right?

It was time for my favorite class in school shop! Oh its not just any old shop class this class is base around robotics and robotic parts manufacturing. Each semester our teacher Gobber lets us pick a project to present at the end of the semester based around any robotic idea that you can come up with and make work...

So is there a bunch of nerds in here yeah...do we care nope, because we all get to work on what we want. It was just about then that our crazy teacher Mr Gobber came rolling into class. "Sit down sit down you ingrates!" as he waved us all to our seats. "Now I'm sure most of ya know that your project is due in about five weeks and I can tell ya that mostly I'm not impressed...so here is what we are going to do." this made many of the class groan because Gobber always liked to mess things up as the semester progressed...

Gobber Huffed at us all, "Oh quit yer whinin, So You'll break up into two man team and build a prostetic leg...after which I will use said leg to walk around the room here...those that do not fall apart and put me on my ass will get a passing grade, the rest that don't will get a failing grade...now get ta work the lot of ya..."Great...just as I figured he's broke another darn leg...my guess is he went out drinking with the other teachers again... "

Its been told in rumors among our classmates that originally our teacher Gobber lost his left leg below the knee in a hunting accident, to be honest I've asked dad about it for a number of years and he wont talk about it... tells me "Its Gobbers story to tell, if he wants ye to know he'll tell ya"...yeah anyway...so every now and then when Gobber and the teacher here hit a close by watering hole they call the mead hall...I guess all kinds of heck breaks loose and...we get the leg assignment... _oh joy..._

Fishlegs looked over and nodded at me and went to get some materials so we could get started on the dreaded leg...and I decided since the class looked pretty busy I could take a moment to go talk with Gobber.. "Hey Gobber you got a sec?" He looked up from his Robotics monthly "Oh Hiccup my boy...How are ye? Why just the other day your dad I were talking about how you used to.." I held up a hand and Gobber Raised an eyebrow.. "Yeah Gobber I know you and my dad are pretty tight and all... but ahhh did ah you happen to get what I ah asked ya for?" as I looked around to make sure the class wasn't staring..

Gobber set his magazine down and dropped his foot and prosthetic leg onto the floor as it made a squeaking sound... and set more upright at his desk as he stroked his beard..."Ah Hiccup I might have come across ahhh that item we talked about but I have a question?" Now it was my turn to look confused but I nodded my head for him to ask, "Why didn't ye just get this at your dads offices, I'm sure he's got these laying around an all... right?"

I leaned in close to Gobber and shook my head. "No Gobber dad has these but they keep track of them like a hawk if I took two they'd know they were gone, plus I'm not a hundred percent sure I can do what I want with them." This seemed to pacify Gobber and reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small leather bag and set it in front of me... "Well whatever ye doing son be careful with em, we both know what these are capable of right?" In all seriousness I nodded my head I was well aware of what was in that bag...

My eyes nearly shot out of my head because I could tell that what I had been searching over a month for was in that bag. "Just as you requested Gobber the flash drive with the ahh...Material you wanted heh." I pulled the flash drive from my pocket and set it on the desk. Gobber smiled and laughed a bit I could tell that this might just get him into more trouble than it was worth and the dread leg assignment might be in our futures once again, but what can you do its the cost of business.

I reached out and grabbed the bag, but as I did Gobber covered my hand.. and whispered.. "Hiccup we both know that if those are found by a teacher on campus that ah we have no idea where you go them right?" I looked Gobber in the eye and gave him a nod. "Yeah Gobber I have no idea where these came from, found em in the maintenance area." as I smiled sheepishly.

That was all Gobber needed as I stuffed the bag in my pocket and headed over to Fishlegs while Gobber reset his feet on his desk and went back to reading his magazine...Fish it seemed had our project well under way when I got back...he had started working with three titanium tie rods and a servo piston, leave it to my buddy to get things rolling. "Hey Hiccup what took you so long, did you make Gobber mad or some crap?" I smiled at Fish, "No man he wanted to ask me some stuff my dad and him talked about a few day ago and I was just filling him in." Fish nodded and went back to work on his part of the dreaded leg assignment.

The time seemed to fly by and as we heard the bell that would send me and Fish to chemistry we had the leg already about half way done. We were well ahead of the class but we covered the project with a rag to make seem like we were embarrassingly behind. Fish and I had a rule we never finshed a project first. We'd always way till near the end of the time and add the last few parts. A lot of the time Id be sketching my personal projects in my journal and Fish would be reading a tome he found in my dads study... The Book of Dragons..

Dragons...meh what a crock.. anyway my old man told me that the book was passed down from generation to generation in my family and it was a viking ancestor of mine who wrote it with the help of some medicine woman in their village named Gothi?...what kind of name is Gothi?

Anyway dad was spoon feeding this nonsense to Fish one night at the house and he was just eating it up and he asked if he could study the book for a bit dad said sure...I wasn't interested at first... Fish just kept on with all those runic pages in viking that I couldn't make heads or tales of, that was until I dropped it...yeah clumsy me Fish just about died on the spot but it split the binding...and there it was about another forty hidden pages with nothing but drawings of dragons and their names written in roman italics...which to me was weird because the book supposedly belong to a viking right?

Anyway that was all it took for Fish had backward engineered the text and was not only able to give us the names of each of these monstrous beasts he also translated every page in that book. I was shocked by some of the tales told in that book. The other thing that got me were the names of the many dragons shown on the pages and every one of them ended with the phrase... _KILL ON SIGHT_..

This got me laughing...but it also got me thinking and that is where I picked up my project...without that book and those pages I'm not sure where I might have ended up..but anyway I digress. I've got chem and then math so I packed up my stuff gave Fish a punch to get him going and we headed out for another uneventful morning at BCT...yeah I could just tell this day it was going to be a long one and we were only one class in...

 **LUNCH**

Well somehow we survived chem and math and this time Fish didn't fall asleep in the back and start drooling...wonders never cease.. I told Fish to go grab some food and I'd grab us a table outside since I brought my lunch as usual. I headed out and like in the morning all the kids and gone off to their usual assembled groups. I grabbed our favorite table under a large shade tree a bit from the main group and pulled out my sack lunch and my journal.. I decided now would be a good time to check I turned my wrist to see the face of my watch and tapped it..once again the green illumination showed a number _58%._

I frowned and shook my head..and breathed in deeply and sighed...and once again...pain. I winced hard and dropped my bag on the table. sucking in short breaths to try an compensate for the pain... _son of a bit.._ I looked up to see that there were a few concerned looks from some of my fellow students at some tables near by... _great underclassman girls...why always underclassmen girls.._ I tried to grin stupidly and waved... they waved back and giggled and started to chat among themselves..

I know what your going to ask...and before you do..its the money and the fame...nothing more... I'm not so jaded to believe they like me for me...I'm smarter than that. I started to open my lunch bag and pulled out my sandwich.. ah ham and cheese, but right before I started into it I saw them...the hotty trinity as the jocks call them...Ruffnut, Heather and of course Astrid... they had taken up tossing those under clansmen girls out of the table they were at and sat down to eat their lunch. They were the mean girls but they did have their quirks and one being at a table non to far from mine...

Fishlegs and I had moved tables a few times and just about every time they had moved as well...Fish and I speculated that it was related to the paper so we always just tried to ignore them...but sometimes...sometimes I'd watch Astrid out of the corner of my eye...and I believed from time to time she was doing the same..

Right about then Fish showed up with a pile of food on that tray. "Damn Fish you going for a new school record or something?" as I grinned at him and he frowned at me... "Not funny Hiccup I'm a growing boy and this think tank needs nutrients to keep it going I tell ya." It was then that Fish could tell I was watching the trinity and raised an eyebrow.

"You know hiccup you could go over there and talk to her.. I'm about sixty three point four percent sure sure she would talk to you plus or minus point four anyway.." _Oh that was a big help_ _point four...really_. I gave Fish a deadpan look, "Nah Fish I know its just a pipe dream with me and her, sure she's part of the newspaper but she the track and field queen to, and jocks don't hang with guys like us Fish." Fish made a very serious face...

I crap you not that food fell out of fishes mouth as he heard this statement and he leaned in to talk, "Hiccup what the hell are you talking about how many pull ups are you up to now?" I waved a hand and shushed Fish but he kept after me.. "And what the heck are with your shirts man, all loose and baggy? I've seen underneath and I dunno many people rolling that hard of a six pack..If you'd wear your real grey H.I. shirt you wear at home...ladies would be taking notice." as Fish poked his fork at my face and then went for another bite..

"Hey fish I asked you to keep that under wraps, I mean I still cant believe Snotlout hasn't said anything to anyone... though I do appreciate that." Fish made a serious face and nodded his head. "Well Hiccup I've been studying that book and its fascinating, that journal your ancestor wrote is one heck of a tale and those pictures are something else." I smiled it was good to know that at least something of mine was bringing some joy to my buddy Fishlegs even if it was some centuries old dusty book.

We sat the rest of our lunch talking about a few different from the book and some delusional things that Fish would bring up about me and a certain newspaper reporter... As the bell rang to finish up lunch we got up to leave when Fish looked over at the the three in question and they were talking and staring at us.

I looked from them to Fish as he did the same to me..and then they headed inside.. "What was that about Fish?" He shrugged but had a look of concern on his face. "Honestly Hiccup I'm not really sure but I think we can expect its not something good." I was about to respond when my watch vibrated and I put my hand in my pocket.

"Hey Fish I need to use the can you head on to history I'll be along after alright?" Fish cocked his head at me but then made a smug look and said, "No problem man but don't fall in I always tell you that ham and cheese is going to kill you one day." I made a disgusted look "Shut up Fish, ham and cheese is awesome and you know it.." he just waved me off and headed back inside as well.

I took a good look around and couldn't see anyone so I stepped behind the tree we were sitting next to at lunch and closed my eyes and listened...my watch made a beeping sound... I sighed... "Come on out Ruffnut I know your here.."

Just a soon as I said it, "What the hell Haddock how did you know I was here? I mean seriously you saw me go in with Heather and Astrid...so how?" she said with her cheeky grin and crossed arms. I raised an eyebrow, "Really well how about you tell me how you pulled off the whole Houdini move and show up here?" This mad Ruffnut mad..."Touche Haddock well when you tell me your secrets...I'll tell you mine...How about it?"

I shook my head and grinned at her. 'There in lies the impasse my lady, I will not tell you a solitary thing nor will you do the same so for now scram...I'm about to head to class." as I walked around her she huffed and reached out to grab me. I was startled by this and had to will myself not to react. "Whats the Deal Ruffnut? Any particular reason your holding my arm.?" Ruffnut was surprised by the feel of my arm and she raised and eyebrow and squeezed a bit...I just stood there as calm as I could. She then grinned and let go. "Yep I was right after all. Heather owes me a five. Well anyway I was sent over here to ask you if after your clear...from your dad that is you would give us an interview." I was surprised by what she said! _How the heck did she know.._

 _"_ Before you ask Hiccup I was around the corner from your locker and heard you and Fish this morning so will you?" Well she got me...and yet again my watch vibrated.. I decided what could it hurt. "Look Ruffnut if I clear it with my old man I'll help you out...but don't hold your breath my dads a pretty private guy."

At this I decided I needed to head out and waved Ruffnut a farewell and she nodded and headed off toward the football field. I on the other hand started to make her way over to the building... _I need to hustle this up and find a spot..._ I thought as I headed to a spot I knew no one would be at this time. I looked around again and went into the school generator room. and waited... not long after my watch vibrated... _Good Deal._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a very small earbud and clicked its center. A blue light then appeared letting me know that it was on so I put it into my ear. "Hello Toothless whats the issue?" _Sir it seems that the main power stream and connector will take a manual application repair. Auto repair system will not be able to compensate._ Just great... more work tonight I hadn't planned on, that must be the reason its going so slow then. "Toothless have you been monitoring the other repairs? How are they coming along." _Yes Hiccup all other repairs continue as scheduled all titanium integrations are confirmed and both the back exo and right arm are now forty six percent repaired. Ninety seven percent of the repairs will be completed at zero ten hundred hour._

Well there was that at least, I had no idea that it would take that kind of beating on its maiden run _geez I was lucky..._ "Has there been any additional detail toothless on the issue I had you looking into?" _No sir but if you'd like me to call the station and ask them I would be willing to synthesize a voice decoder and do such_ "No toothless ya knucklehead what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" _No sir I just think that Mr Ingerman has a point that you should talk with Miss Hoff-_ "Hiccup out ya dumb machine...sheesh"

Well it was a start and with what I got from Gobber I knew that once again I was in for a late night I just felt that maybe I'd need to adjust that toothlesses logic, even when my earbud is off he is listening in... wonder how he is doing that. It seems that toothless is evolving faster than I even expected... well as long as he doesn't get to far out of hand... _talk to Astrid...maybe...maybe not_. I shook the thought as I turned off the ear bud and stuffed it deep in my hidden pocket and headed out for the last part of the day...while everyone else day was about to end.. it seems that after school today my day would just be starting. My only hope was that these aches and pains would ebb this afternoon I had way to much to do tonight to sleep, because hey who really needs sleep right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup 2020**

 _Hello Readers...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I like this story, its going to be interesting for sure... The few reviews were appreciated. Its good to know folks are reading it at least. Well on to Chapter 2, reviews and comments welcome...I might respond... -DJ Tenki_

 **This is a Fan-fiction! I do not own any stories books, movies or any copyrighted materials of How to Train your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon 2 or any other how to train your dragon story, This is for fun and a different take for sure and Hey I like the story...**

 **Chapter 2: Work and Ice and a Trial at Night?!**

 **Hiccup:**

Whew those last three classes took forever today...and what was the deal with Astrid in the last class of the day English... She just kept watching me from across the class. Oh she might have thought I didn't notice with Mr Crush going on and on about early modern Anglo-Saxon English but I was almost certain the notes that she was scribbling had nothing to do with class.

Once again I was dragged out of my thoughts as Fishlegs came up and punched me in the shoulder. "Ooww what the hell Fish? Why'd you pop me one?" Fishlegs looked down at me and grinned as he shook his head. "'Well that's an easy one Hiccup I could tell you were zoning out from half way down the hall you tired or thinking about a little newspaper action?" _Huh I looked that out of it?_ I decided that maybe a little redirection was needed due to the fact that I didn't want to talk about the thoughts I was just having about a certain track queen...

"Nah Fish I'm not to tired I was just thinking about the English homework I got in class. I don't know about you Fish but I'm glad the day is over I'm headed to Haddock Industries to ah do some work.." Fish nodded at me as we made our way down the hall to our lockers. When we got there we opened them and started to put our stuff away but before we were going to leave, Fish decided he wouldn't let my little issue from lunch go.

"So Hiccup did you think about what I said at lunch about talking with Astrid about your little crush?" I was somewhat flabbergasted that Fish would just put me on the spot in the middle of the junior hallway like this. "Shut it fish no need to make a public announcement about it geez." I shut my locker and turned around leaning against it and crossing my arms. "I dunno Fish I thought about it this afternoon really I did but I think for now with all the work I have going on and the fact that my families facilities are getting broke into it wouldn't be a good idea."

Fishlegs closed his Locker and raised and eyebrow at me and then frowned..."That sir is an excuse... a plausible one but an excuse all the same. Those two things have no real affect on each other." I extended both arms out to my side trying to plead with the big guys.."PFFFT geez Fish how can you say that with all the news paper stuff and all the media crap!" I was getting frustrated with the continued grilling by Fishlegs and he knew it so he decided to once again give me a pass... _for now_. "OK OK man I give up just do what you want." as he shook his head and we started to head out to the parking lot.

"Hey Hiccup I haven't seen your dad in a few months you mind if I hitch a ride to your dads place and take a look at the stuff your working on? Id like to talk to your dad as well." I could hear the longing in his voice but it was really good that Fish wanted to come with me today because I wouldn't be able to get what I needed without his help...whether he knew about it or not...

I decided to get him back a bit for the hall comments though.."You sure you want to leave the old tower here in the lot it might get stolen?" I said as serious as I could holding in a laugh.. Fish looked at me very deadpanned, "Oh I'm just sure someones will want to take my old rusted Tow truck...It's what all the ladies want a ride in...yeah..." I couldn't help it I laugh out loud and Fishlegs shook his head at me for it. His old man owns one of the largest towing company here in berk twenty four seven if you need it towed Ingerman towing will get ya.

It was about the time we started driving that Fishlegs dad decided that If Fishlegs wanted a vehicle what better one than the old tow truck he himself had started with. Even though to me it was bad ass even if it was a little rusty. Fishlegs always sorta looked at it with a forlorn expression not angry but not really happy about his vehicle... Well after my laugh at his expense I nodded in agreement that he was more than welcome to come with me so we headed toward my BMW when were interrupted yet again... _gezz we just need to get to the car already..._

"Hey Hiccup, Fishlegs hold up a minute." We both stopped and turned around to see none other than the third member of the Hotty Trinity... none other than Heather Deranged. _Oh man what the hell did we do now..._ Lets talk about Heather for a moment.. My cousin Snotlout...stuck on her along with most of the varsity football team. Heather is about five foot nine inches of a sexy slinky high school hotness...er or so most of the football team says? The jeans and shirts she wears are usually tight and leave just a little bit to the imagination, but I think its her jade green eyes and the raven black braid that throws guys composure a little bit, but one thing is for sure.. If you have her attention its going to be trouble...

Fishlegs looked at her and then at me with a deadpan face, I shook my head and sighed. "Ah Heather what brings you over to me and Fishlegs here?" I stated with my usual smirk. Heather smiled, "Well I wanted to see if I could talk with both of you for a minute." I cocked my head _whats this about I wonder?_

Heather could tell I was suspicious of her motives and she threw up both hands straight away, "Look take it easy I just wanted to know if you two were coming to the football game on Friday?" I was somewhat confused honestly with all the things going on in my head the last thing I was thinking about was Friday nights football game. "Honestly Heather Fishlegs and I hadn't really thought about it we have been doing some work with my dad."

She frowned at that and and then asked another question. "Well I think you guys should come and if you do will you two sit in the stands with me?" she said with a coy smile on her face. _What the heck?...Sit with her...in the stands..._

This seemed to surprise Fishlegs because when I looked over at him he had a raised eyebrow to go along with his deadpan look... Heather on the other hand was staring directly into Fishlegs eyes and I could tell it was starting to unnerve him a bit...don't as me how I know I just do...

I could tell the wheels were working in his head trying to figure out just what Heather's angle was in this whole situation. I mean were not full blown nerds but were kind of below the popularity radar so to say this was unusual was an understatement. Then there was the other reason guys didn't hang out with Heather much...her brother Dagur Deranged. This guy is pretty much the most unstable guy in the whole school.

He loves football, breaking bones and his little sister to say the least. There were quite a few occasions when guys would make a pass at heather they end up having all sorts of accidents.. usually with a head injury involved. So needless to say I thought it would be good to ask a question of my own..

"Yeah Heather Fishlegs and I both think your really cool and we'd normally sit with you, but the other reason I don't think we can it is the obvious reason..." Heather uncrossed her arms and looked somewhat confused. "What do you mean exactly Hiccup? What other reason?" I looked at Fishlegs and we said in unison "Your Brother Dagur."

Heather made a very sour face and went on a rant, "Geez you two my brother is always interfering in my love life...I get so sick of it..I've told him play football hang out with your friends and keep your nose outta my love life...but no does he..no no no hes scares guys away..makes me sooo..."

It was then that Fishlegs surprised me and probably himself... "Heather Hey! calm down..deep breaths deeeep breaths. Look if we are free Friday I'll try to make sure me and Hiccup are there regardless of your brother alright?" Heather started to calm down as Fishlegs soothing voice made her posture relax.. tried to calm her down and the sultry smile came back... _Shit I wish he hadn't done that I really have a lot of stuff I need to work on and this is an interruption I don't need but its Fishlegs what do I expect.._

I patted Fishlegs on the back and gave Heather a sympathetic smile, "Yeah Heather Fishlegs is right we'll try to be there and if so I promise me and Fish will sit with you in the stands..regardless of your unstable brother.." This made Heather smile a little bit larger, "OK then, I hope you can get your work done and be at the game I know Astrid, I and Ruffnut will be looking forward to it." and with that she walked past us patting Fishlegs shoulder and dragging said pat across his back as she strolled away...which made him jump and me raise an eyebrow all the while Heather was giving Fish a bit of a sultry look... _whats that about?_

As she Left Fish watched her go shaking his somewhat bewildered head and then frowned... "Hiccup whats the big idea patting me on the shoulder and dragging it like that...crazy girl." It took all I had to stifle the laugh that had been building up I tried to be serious.."Yeah hard to believe Heather wants all of _this"_...as I gestured to him...He looked back at Heather then at me and shook his head as he stomped off toward my BMW..."Lets go man before something else happens today." Fishlegs said in his all to deadpan voice

We got into my BMW and headed across town to my fathers Large headquarters and main research and manufacturing facility, Haddock Industries. Yeah Imagine a car assembly Line meets a forty story office building surrounded by walls and endless security and you have my family business. The place is like a walled off fortress with security everywhere, so its not easy to access unless you work there...or the son of the owner and his buddy..

All securities unmanned but all very useful in today's society. My dad Stoick came up with many of the designs we make and patented everyone he could. The nice thing about all of it is I happily inherited all his mechanical abilities and I myself have a work-space in the Manufactory B area of the plant. Its pretty much not used and what my dads company calls a down area of production. They used to make harvester bots there..Kinda like a large tractor-bot but after about five newer versions they shut this area down lucky me. It gives me access to a lot of equipment I would otherwise would not have a proper excuse to use...and use it I do.. while I can do most of my project at home what I wanted to work on today would require two lasers that I just don't have at home.

We pulled up to the back main gate as the security Eye floated over to my BMW..and spoke in a female robotic voice... _Optical identification is required to enter this site...you have thirty seconds to comply..._ I finished rolling down the window and let the Eye move up to my face it scanned my eye vertically and horizontally and floated back. it turned green... _Welcome Hiccup Haddock.. access level alpha...credentials verified.._ It then flew around to the other side of the car and did the same to Fishlegs. _Welcome Fishlegs Ingerman...access level beta...credentials verified.._ and that was all it took as the eye floated away to continue its patrol. All at once the back wall gate opened and we drove in and rolled around to my personal parking spot.

I won't bore ya with the details four door scanners and two guards later and we were in my work-space Fishlegs rolled over to his big recliner and dropped his bag as he sat down and rummaged through it pulling out the Book of Dragons and started to read it. I went over to the main control computer and started it up turning on all of my blue crystal displays and both the tuning laser and the laser manipulator, knowing that both would need time to charge. I then turned on my AI controller and the three dimensional designer kicked them on showing the design I had been working on for the past month...my servos...

I knew that what I was going to do today would be difficult but if it worked it would make my project at home truly unique and might help change my situation greatly...but I needed two more things and they could only be found in my fathers lab...hence Fishlegs...

"Hey Fish you said you wanted to see my dad right so lets go up to his lab I'm sure he is in there working on something new and he'll be glad to see you." Fishlegs closed the book and hopped up faster than a guy his size should be able to which surprised the heck out of me... _guy musta really missed my dad heh._

We left my lab and went down the hall to the main access elevator that only the executive staff use and there it was sitting at attention... a black stalker.. As we approached it red eyes opened and it stated.. _identify yourself..._ "Hiccup Haddock"..."Fishlegs Ingerman" ... _identities verified..._ With that it's large red scanning eyes shut and its quiet humming continued. To give you an idea of what a black stalker is imagine a mechanical black panther..now add rockets machine guns and razor titanium claws all hidden inside is chassis.. Really its the very best Haddock security has to offer. My dad told me that it is capable taking down a tank...alone... What really surprised me is my dad had only a small amount of them and there all here spread out around our headquarters..

Dad's always going on about better to be safe than sorry...but those things always scare the hell out of me and fortunately none has ever had a malfunction issue, but really I think that's because dad does all their repairs and updates himself. We got into the elevator and hit the top floor button as I said "Hiccup" verifying my voice it made the usual elevator ding.

"Man Hiccup your dad's security sure is heavier than the last time I was here...that was a...a black stalker right? I mean you told me about them but to see one in person...sooo exciting!" Fishleg was just bubbling at all the new tech he was seeing.. like me he always get excited when something new come off the line or a new robotics discovery is made...a true friend after my own heart. I was hoping that if he and dad get into one of their conversations I'll be able grab just what I needed without either being none the wiser...

The elevator opened right up and there we were in the main waiting area of dads office. I gave Julie my dads secretary a wave, "Hey Julie is dad in his office or the lab?" She nodded and pointed down the hall to the left...sure enough dad was in his lab.. and there again another black stalker... _good god...whats he thinks going to get to his lab a tank? the whole berk swat team?_ I sighed all this new security was getting a bit old... this one surprised me though its eyes opened and I could see them scanning us...H _iccup...Fishlegs...access granted..._ and the eyes closed..huh I had no idea they could do that.. Fishlegs started getting excited. "Hiccup that was a body I.D. scanner wow even airports don't have those.."

We walked in to my dads lab and there he was a massive man in a white lab coat and dark welding goggles from the early nineties...why he loved those things I'll never know. He stopped what he was doing and turned around, "Hiccup and Fishlegs how are ye lads?" as he put down the turbo welder and grabbed me up in an enormous bear hug...pretty much squeezing the life out of me. "Guhhh Hey dad can ya put me down? If not I might just pass out.." He laughed hard and loud as he put me down. "Aye son aye and how are you Fishlegs? Its been a while since I seen ya." Fish walked up to dad and shook his hand as dad patted Fish on the back.

"I'm good Stoick I wanted to come with Hiccup today to see you because I had a few questions about the book would you mind if I asked them?" My dad nodded but cut Fish off, "Aye lad I'll do what I can for ya but if you and Hiccup could come over here and sit down I have a few things to discuss with you."

We both nodded and went over to dads work table and sat down. "You both know that we recently been having a time of it at our storage warehouses right?" We both nodded, "Good at least ya been payin attention to the news, but what ye don't know is whats exactly been happening, but this last one that happened in sector twenty seven.. I got some security footage."

I was shocked at every other robbery our recorders had been jammed on EVERY frequency which was very surprising because most video security was provided by our company...and I am talking worldwide..so I was stunned. "Really dad! You got footage how did you do it?" He pulled a thumb at the door and grinned. "Aye son I sent out one of my black stalkers, but before I sent him I but in a black box...of sorts a little change to the frequency's off grid and I'd like to get your opinion on what were seeing here.."

Fishlegs looked so confused I could almost feel it.. I on the other hand had a suspicion of what was on the tape but I wouldn't know until dad showed us. He reached out and turned on the main monitor screen in the lab and the footage came to life..

"Well boys as you can see they blew in the main door I counted eight to twelve going in, but the stalkers cloak mode allowed him to move closer." We were seeing a raging fight with many sleek and thin almost skeletal black and grey robots. the were filing boxes into a truck that was sitting at the blown opening doorway while another group held off our corporate security drones.

"Its not the beginning here Hiccup and Fishlegs I want you to see, it seem to be a slash and grab like all the others...but its wha happen a few minutes in that I want to ask ye about." _Oh man_...and there it was a huge explosions and a flash of movement. what came into view was like nothing we had seen before a robot with very fluid movements...and it was primer in color... _weird_. The stalker moved with it and the video was very clear. The unknown robot destroy every single enemy combatant in a matter of a few minutes until an incendiary of some sort hit and the massive explosion sent it through the wall... _maybe a rocket?_ Once it was back on its feet the unknown robot flashed back out into the parking lot destroying the launcher of that rocket and its last few attackers as the stalker continued to follow it... and then like a ghost it stood upright and shimmered out of existence..

My father rewound the footage a few frames..."Aye aye here it is... What in Thor almighty is that thing...I've seen many a robot in my time, hell I've built many a robot but look how it clear cuts those bots like there paper while my own ero-squads are held at bay..what do you guys think? He asked stroking his beard..

Fishlegs stood up and walked toward the huge monitor with his hand on his chin thinking..."Well it looks heavier than an normal military droid, and those movements are less robotic in nature...but that shell...I have never seen that shell...or anything like it Stoick." My dad nodded at Fishlegs and then looked over to me for a response.

I re-winded the footage further to the main portion of video a few times watching the robot move and dodge and destroy everything in sight... "Honestly dad I have no idea what that is...its to wide to be a normal bot...maybe its something from Spitelout's company?" Dad frowned at that.. he and my uncle weren't on speaking terms and had not been so for more than ten years. All I know it had something to do with a few original designs and who owned them my father had the designs and the patents were given to him and not Spitelout even though Spitelout argued that it was a joint project...and that had festered over the years.

One thing about our family they held grudges...no matter how hard I tried to get them talk it wasn't happening.. "No Hiccup I've had a Stalker outside his main offices for weeks and its no one of his I know that much for sure..." _Just how many of these stalkers does dad have I wonder?_

"Well then dad I don't know what to tell you, I'm not sure what it is either, was the stalker able to scan it maybe we can get something from the metal?" This just made my dad more furious. "Blast it Hiccup don't ye think I tried, Damn things made of some black box material that won't scan and it was all to hell once the police arrive he vanished without a trace...so the stalker could no follow." Well no sense in getting him more worked up...

I could see this was going now where.. "Look dad let me and Fish download the footage and well start working on it.." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Aye son that will be fine, just don show it to anyone and if you find anything at all you tell me alright?" We both nodded and dad let us both sub-link up to the mainframe and grab the footage...

"Well Stoick would you mind going over some of the book with me I wanted to ask about the last five pages I finally got them translated." my dad sat down and he and Fishlegs started going over the pages in the book...I put my plan into action.. I walked over to the metal storage area across the lab and grabbed a pair of Titanium tripins that I needed for tonight's work, _now all I need are the iso-titanium caps.._ I looked back and sure enough they were really working those pages over. I walked over to the industrial safe and scanned my eye and quickly pressed hard against the door. It made a low beep and popped open. I muffled the sound...as I looked back across the room to see if I had gained their attention...nope as suspected they were knee deep in that book... _whew... good deal._

There they are...two titanium round caps with shimmering rings of gold around the edges.. there were around twenty of them on a soft padded shelf.. these things were an original design my dad had come up with and I need a few to reverse engineer so I could make them myself. There set up would allow many items that had previously been unusable in robotics to be integrated...really revolutionary... and I needed them badly... so here I was grabbing two and putting them in my pocket... _I'll give them back...once I figure them out.._

I gently closed the safe and it locked back into place like it hadn't even been touched...and went to rejoin dad and Fishlegs... _that went off without a hitch nice.._ They were looking at the last page of the book... "I guess your ancestors called this one the Night Fury? It says here Stoick never face this dragon always run always hide and pray that it does not find you...the child of lightning and death itself... Any of your family ever talk about this?" My dad shook his head... _Lightning and death huh..._

"Look Fishlegs meh lad you've taken that book further than anyone previously in my family, like I told yeh befor it belong to my viking ancestor Harald The Mighty I think they called him. Really though No one in meh family had been able to translate it at all, but you might try and find the ancestor of the medicine woman that helped be meh suggestion...hell who knows if she even has any living relatives. I would also wonder if they had any idea of their history... but I give ye as much permission as ye need to use meh resources to find out OK?"

Fishlegs nodded smiled and shook dads hand, "God thanks Stoick I never thought of that, I mean yeah maybe if we can find someone and show them, just maybe I can solve this riddle." Fishlegs closed the book stood up and looked over to me. "Yeah dad I need to get back to the lab me and Fish got a few projects I'm working on and of course...Gobbers leg assignment..

My dad smiled and laughed..."Guess Gobber's once again at it with a little drinking. He won't let me build em a leg...No idea why? Oh well you boys do good work, stay outta trouble and let me know the minute you figure anything out alright?" We nodded, "Sure thing dad we'll let ya know and see ya at home tonight." He waved us off and pulled his goggles down and picked up his welder.

The trip back was quick to my lab, once there I let Fish go over and have a seat at the work bench as I went over to get the leather pouch from my bag that Gobber had given me. "Computer please take the lab to lighting level two" ... _affirmative... light level reduced to two..._

"Hiccup what's going on man I cant read at this light level?" he stated as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Fish I need you to make me a promise man a very serious one." I moved over to the bench and sat down hold the pouch. He looked at me skeptically.. "Well as long as your not going to kill someone OK?" I laughed, Fishlegs always the scaredy cat..

I pulled the Iso-titanium covers from my pocket and set them on the table...Fishleg recognized them immediately. "Hiccccuuuuup whatchyoudo! Those are the caps right?" I nodded and waited, "Stoicks going to skin you alive if he finds out you took those!"

Once again I nodded my dad most definitely would throw a fit if he knew these were gone. "Look Fish I needed them and not only that I need to know how to make them, we both know they could be a key to furthering robotics as a whole." Fishlegs frowned at me and thought about what I was saying... "OK Hiccup as long as you know what your doing.."

 _Sir the charging of both the manipulator and the laser are now complete..._ the woman's voice said as it interrupted us. "Fish looked over at both those items and was not sure what was going on and I felt it was time to enlighten him. "Fishlegs whatever you do don't freak out man. I have to make a couple of items here to take home and study, but ah...let me show you and you'll understand.."

I very gently pulled out one cube of a rock and it shimmered to life in the darkness in a blue hue and then pulled out a second and laid them both on the table. Fishlegs jumped out of his chair dropping the book of dragons on the floor and started to hyperventilate.. "Where... where... where did you get those Hiccup you know what that is man right? ...you know what that can do right?" I kept a very serious face on and nodded.

"Geez Fish there safe for now man calm down and sit down at the table, I know what these are man.. Two cubes of Ice-iridium..and yeah I know what they can do...but do you know?" Fish shook his head no but he was not moving he was staying a good distance away from the table and his chair. "Hiccup man those two things are huge and I'm sure where the hell you got them but you do know they could take this whole lab out if not the full corner of the building...are you nuts?!" Fish yelled as he paced around the room in the darkness...

Alright so yeah this stuff is unreal in the dangerous department but it takes certain conditions to make it unstable and I had done more than enough research to keep that from happening... _at least I hoped.._ "Well Fish the bottom line here is I want to study the stuff and to do that I need to stabilize it so sit down..I can't do this without you understand?"

Fishlegs was still pacing and debating with himself, so I sat there quietly letting him work through the issue..in the meantime I looked down at the two large blue glowing cubes on the table. Really when you looked at them they were quite beautiful...and powerful...

I knew deep inside that if I could just do what I needed to here with Fishlegs help I could turn the tables on so much stuff that was happening, but I couldn't do it alone. I just had to hope that Fish would calm down and become rational enough to give me a hand so I sat and I waited...

After a few minutes of pacing around Fishlegs rubbed his face with both hands and sighed.. "I just know whatever it is you want to do with those I am just going to regret helping you with this." and he came back to the table and sat down with a huge frown plastered in place.

"Well Fishlegs evolution isn't without its risks man but really with the two of us what could go wrong? We've worked with dangerous stuff before... Really though let me explain what it is were doing here, but first I have one more surprise for ya..." Fishlegs rested and elbow on the table and rubbed his face again.. "Hiccup I think I have had enough surprises for one day just tell me it isn't something that is going to possibly kill me is it?"

I chuckled as I went over to my main storage area and pulled out two small turtle shell shaped objects that were Hollow inside these were my now completed servos.. "Here you go sir...What do you think? I was able to finish them up at home last night." This Brightened Fishlegs up, he immediately picked them both up going over the inside circuits examining them like a farmer might his freshly picked crop..

"I have to say Hiccup that the micro circuits inside look great and what did you use as the connecting metal?" I giggled at that he sure was observant.. "Well it had to be pliable and carry a current..at first I thought gold but nah I use platinum." This seemed to go over well as Fishlegs just sat there and nodded still looking at them.

"So let me tell you what you and I are going to do. Were going to carefully cut the Ice-iridium into shapes that will fit inside the servos and then use the Titanium trip pins to hold them in place without losing their current and then that's where the caps come in... they should create a shut in case with module attachment so I can attach them both to objects and see what happens!"

Fishlegs just looked at me with wide eyes... "Your making enclosed servos with Ice-iridium as the power source?...Have you lost your mind?!" Once again Fishlegs hopped from his seat and walked around the room...thinking on it.. This seemed to be our usual method..I explain stuff...Fishlegs determines the possibility of death and the danger and then we move forward.

He stopped mid-room and nodded.. "I think it's not going to work but hell we've made less dangerous stuff in the past why knot try to kill ourselves!" he said sarcastically...I made a sour face at his comment but in the end we set to work..

I had Fishlegs control the Manipulators and turn the Ice-iridium blocks as I cut them into a partial shape after one was done we did the second and that went off without any problem...then cam the dangerous part.. Fishlegs had to shave down and smooth all sides without overheating the surface...or we would be redecoration Manufactory B with ourselves.

"Just a few more strokes Hiccup and a grind here...oh my Thor man we did it...but look at the lightning sparks there giving off since we exposed the inner sides...wow" Fishlegs was right each of the two now smoothed glowing blue stones occasionally gave off an arch of lightning..but I knew this would be the case and thank Odin for the enclose manipulator case, otherwise that arch lightning would have cooked us both...

I gave them some time to cool and the Bright blue light gave way to the blue hue they had before but with the occasional arch of lightning, all I had to do now was assemble them and I got to it. After about an hour of trial and error I got them both to settle into place on the servos and locked them in place with the pins...finally I added the Titanium caps and fused the housings shut...and immediately I got the result I wanted..the blue light coursed throughout the guiding circuits giving way to to blue lines that ran all over the servos and they began to hum... _we did it...Holy Odin...we did it.._

I screamed out loud and ran around the Room..."Fishlegs this Fixes Everything! This is exactly the outcome I was looking for I can't believe it! We did it Fish.." Poor Fishlegs wasn't sure what we had done was all that good, I could see the reservations on his face but in the end he smiled and sat down and his reservations gave way to a grin on his face... "yeah we did do it didn't we...amazing really.."

I pulled them both out of the containment unit and shut the laser and manipulator down. I walked over sat down at the work bench with Fishlegs and set both of the turtle shell shaped servos down on the table. "computer Light Level zero please.." and with that the lights shut off and we were sitting there in the dark looking at the bright blue objects on the table as they sent shadow all over my lab.

"You know Fishlegs I wonder what will happen when I test these really..I have a few ideas but beyond this I haven't done much research on Ice-iridium.. in general people think its to unstable to use...but I knew it could be done we just had to find a containment method..thanks man" Fishlegs looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah like this they are pretty beautiful aren't they...but you know as I look at them I can feel the power that they are trying to give off and it makes me wonder if we are messing with a time-bomb, just be careful with them Alright?" I nodded as the shadows passed across my face... "and besides I'm pretty beat after this crazy day Hiccup mind if we head home?"

Fishlegs was right it was well after seven p.m. and we had been here working for the last three and a half hours, plus I wanted to get home with these and see what I could do with them. "Sure thing Fish lets lock up and I'll drop ya by school to get your truck alright?" Fishlegs nodded. I dropped the two servos in small metal thin case and put it in my bag and locked up the lab.

We headed out and got in my car and took the same path back to school. While we were riding I got to a red light so I decided to questioned Fishlegs... _time to return the favor..._ "So Fish I couldn't help but notice that maybe Heather was staring at you the whole time we talked...what was that about?"

This was great that sour face of his was back along with the frown, "Really Hiccup I don't know..I mean you and I have know her Astrid and Ruffnut for all of our school life and she's never talked to me before...why now?" I shrugged honestly I had no idea why but I certainly think from what I saw she was into Fishlegs...but then there's that lunatic of a brother of her's Dagur...

"Well who knows whats in a high school girls mind Fish there the black box of life, Pandora's box if you will.. anyway what do you think of her...honestly?" I was a taken aback a little when I looked over at Fish. His frown had disappeared and his eyes showed some thoughtful contemplation... "Well if I had to chose, I'd say I like here a little bit, but I don't know the whole popular thing...and her bat shit crazy brother..it just seems like a lot of drama, but still...I might like to get to know her and be real friends.." _well its a start...not that I'd tell heather or anything..what said in the BMW stays in the BMW and such..._

It was about this time that we made it to the lot me and Fishlegs said our goodbyes and that we'd meet up at our lockers or in the parking lot tomorrow. I got the motherly lecture to be careful and whatnot and I tease fish about Heather... Just had to get that last jab in for the night...so sue me..

Once I watched Fishlegs pull out of the lot I reached into my Hidden pocket and pulled out my earbud and turned it on and stuck it in my ear and pulled out of the lot myself and started home... "Toothless you there?" _For you sir always..._ "Well I am on my way home and we had success but I'll need you to scan them when I arrive alright." _Affirmative Hiccup I will start diagnostics and core evaluation as soon as you arrive.._ "That is good Toothless but we have another problem..it seems dad got some footage of me last night and I was able to deflect it for now but hes not going to give up _" ...Sir what corrective action would you like taken to relieve the situation.._

"Nothing for now Toothless I am pretty beat and I already have to complete those manual repairs, what percent are we at currently?" _The exo-frame is now at ninety seven percent complete both the elbow and leg are now fully functional and re-armored...I used the ice-iridium titanium mixture...per your request..._

"Good deal Toothless..I appreciate you keeping on top of the repairs anything else to report?" _Yes sir the exo has been powder-coated with the required metals but will require six point five hours to completely harden.."_ I sighed deeply _..._ He could have started with that bit of information..well it looks like for the first time in a month I'll be going to bed on time..who knew?

Once I dropped off the servos in my work space I guess for now there would be nothing else to do tonight. I was a little disappointed but I knew that I would have to tread lightly now that dad had footage of my night time escapade... _what do to about that I wondered.._

"Well Toothless looks like I'll just drop these off for you and go on to bed when I get home" _Very good Hiccup I'll alert you as to when both the scans and exo is complete..._ "Alright then Toothless _.._ Hiccup out.."I was glad to be getting some sleep tonight because starting tomorrow, Odin only knows what I might be in store for, but one thing was for sure as I looked at my bag in my passenger seat...the next time I met those... things... It would be different... and I would be ready...and that in itself brought a small smile to my face as I sped off into the night...

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiccup 2020**

 _Well here we are Chapter 3 ...I appreciated the reviews, if you have questions just ask. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. I think its time for you all to see exactly whats going on with Hiccup and unfortunately for him...life happens...while hes making other plans.. -DJ Tenki_

 **This is a Fan-fiction! I do not own any stories books, movies or any copyrighted materials of How to Train your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon 2 or any other how to train your dragon story, This is for fun and a different take for sure and Hey I like the story...**

 **Chapter 3: Life Gets A Little To Hands On...A Track Queen Thoughts...**

 **Hiccup:**

 _Sir...Sir..._ "wha..?" I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand...and sighed rubbing my face and it said four thirty a.m... "Yeah Toothless what is it..its pretty early..." _The scans of each core have been completed and the exo main repairs have been completed.. As you requested I am letting you know.._ I sat up slowly taking my covers and rubbing my face yet again as I started to pull on one of my grey Haddock Industries t-shirts.

"Thanks Toothless I'm waking up but give me five minutes and I'll be down to take a look and see what we have." I just sat there trying to wake up... The good thing about last night was how very surprised Bucket was when I got home around nine p.m. After I quietly dropped off the servos I went into the kitchen grabbed myself some food and sat down at the center bar and ate while talking with Bucket. Once I was done he cleaned up my plate and and then I went off to my room to go to sleep. It had been a very good but a very long day.

It seemed though that really there is no rest for the weary. I probably only slept six hours and while I know that should be enough I would have like to get a few more but the excitement of what I had accomplished yesterday hadn't worn off yet so here I was creeping down to the garage so I could sneak into my work space the arena in the middle of the night to finish up the repairs and also see about installing both of my servos.

I quietly walked past dads room and as usual I could hear his rhythmic chain-sawing.. _good deal hes dead asleep no worries there..._ Once I cleared the stairs I made my way through the living room dining room and into the kitchen where surprisingly Bucket was up sitting at the bar drinking tea? "Master Hiccup? What brings you down to the kitchen this early in the morning?" Bucket said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bucket! ah what are you doing up at four o clock in the morning?" I tried to redirect the question.. "Ah well I couldn't sleep I decided to have a cup of tea, I thought it might help me to get to sleep." I could tell by Buckets face something was bothering him. "Hey Bucket I know its none of my business but is something bothering you?" Bucket set his cup down and smiled at me the way he had ever since I was small..but then it faltered a bit and he sighed...

"Well Master Hiccup its about your father. I don't know if your aware of it but he hasn't been himself lately...Hes not sleeping or eating like he used too and I think it started about the time that the first few robberies occurred.. He was at home when someone from the research and development area called him...something was taken.."

I hadn't heard of anything being taken from R&D and if they did hit that then I did have something to worry about. Just like the stalkers it was where the most dangerous and destructive things that Haddock Industries were working on...typically military contracts for the government... _great..._

"What makes you so sure that something was taken?" Bucket shook his head.. "well honestly Master Hiccup it was the yelling I could hear your father from the kitchen here, he started talking about something called R.D. and he asked the person why hadn't the preliminary defense measures been instituted after that he got quiet..so really I am just guessing."

 _What the hell is R.D..huh well I'll just add that to the list of mystery crap I already have to look into...geez I need to get busy..._ "Well I'm sure dad's got people on it ok Bucket so don't worry but ah...I'll also keep a closer eye on dad I hadn't noticed..." as I grinned and tried to play off my worry.

"Now Master Hiccup why are you up may I ask?" ah my distraction did not work... "Well Honestly Bucket I couldn't sleep so I'm headed down to the arena to do some work...don't tell dad heh" I smiled at Bucket...he sighed and shook his head again.. "well I doubt I can talk you out of it but you I am curious you have been in there for quite a few night what is it your working on exactly?" _Oh nothing much just a project that if you or dad knew about you'd both blow a gasket..._

"Well Bucket mostly current design stuff me and dad work on everyday at H.I... but also new idea's because one day I'm the one that's going to have to come up with this stuff right?" as I grinned at Bucket and rubbed the back of my head... he just smiled and waved me off... "Its no surprise..like father like son I guess." as he sighed again and picked up his cup of tea and started to drink again. I took that as a quiet reprieve to get lost and that's what I did.

I went out into the garage to the far side past all fourteen of our vehicles.. What can I say we've got a lot of vehicles..so sue me heh. I walked up to the back outer wall and slide the cabinet aside revealing a large glass door and an electronic keypad. Toothless voice was there to greet me.. _Identify yourself..._ "Hiccup" _provide eye scan Identification..._ I put my face in front of the pad as my right eye was scanned ... _verified..welcome Hiccup..._ "Thanks Toothless" as I walked into the grav-elevator and it dropped three stories into my lab I dubbed the Arena..

You might ask is this some hidden den that your dad doesn't know about? Obviously not..I decided two years ago when dad was putting in the other ten garages...I know... that I wanted an addition of my own..he said "Sure anyway you want it just make sure it doesn't take away from my garages"...so alas I decided underground it was... and after some obscurity and security upgrade ideas by yours truly my Arena was born...No one other than dad and Bucket know about it...not even Fishlegs..

I came out of the grav-elevator voice commanding the Arena to life. "Lights level four please all screen, computers and equipment active please.." _Yes sir all activities activated...and might I say after reviewing todays footage that I believe Miss Deranged might look to copulate with Mr Ingerman..._ "What?! Stoo...ahhh! I did not need to know that... Moving on Toothless give me an update on all additional break ins, the cores and a full evaluation of what needs to be done to the exo on screen please."... _geez copulate...what the hell..._

 _Right away Hiccup...as you can see the servos outputs are higher than the primary core and should allow for the desired movements as run by simulations..with the given output you should be able to avoid all surveillance droids and subjugate all optical sensors... Now showing all repair portions of the exo on screen...no break ins have occurred in the last fifty two hours..._

I took a long hard look at the digital three dimension display of the cores...there way more powerful than I ever imagined they would be, it was good to hear that what ever was going on was taking a break for the moment. I walked over to the closed vault across from my work bench and pressed the front of it and it instantly opened and there in front of me was my project... The Exo suit... a primer solid grey suit mostly a titanium based shell... yeah not a robot...not a droid...no I had enough of making things that went out into the world to make changes to it...I was tired of sitting on the side lines in life.. I needed to feel... to know that the things I was making were really going to affect the world...so I decided right after my lab was finished that I was going to start working on _this_...little did I know that two years in I would make this kind of progress...

Yeah I know robots and droids are very efficient and so what if a droid goes rogue.. dad had created a full force of robots to deal with that... but for me I believe that no robot or droid can ever replace a human being out in the field.. the determinations a person could make could save...or end lives... depending on the situation...robots ran on logic...and logic never worried about the toll on humanity.. cold hard logic could cost lives..no matter how much we try to make these robots do this I never felt like it was enough...

You might ask me... well in this big wide world of technology aren't there any suits out there already...well as far as I know not a single company had been able to create a power supply...that is until I started working on my design the core... more than a battery its kind of like a self sustaining sphere that creates its own power, and yeah you guessed it...at its center Ice-iridium... I just wish you could have seen versions one through one hundred and fourty two...pretty much...explosions... thankfully eighteen months and one hundred and forty two failures I had a breakthrough...and after that I created the shell mixing metals and deciding to try my luck again with the unstable Ice-iridium and was all to surprised to see that it created a metal harder than titanium...that is as long as it doesn't reach three thousand degrees...that's its drawback...it becomes brittle at those temps...destroying the shells integrity...

Last night was the first official run of the exo suit and for the most part it performed flawlessly that was until for whatever reason my AOE sensor decided to take a crap and as the security footage showed... I took an RPG in the back and while it didn't kill me that wall and the after blast damn near knocked me out... I think the thing that pissed me off the most was they got away... not the droids.. but I think there was someone there controlling them...but I'm not sure... _at least they didn't get the tech they were after...one small victory I guess..._

I drew out the Exo on its harness and grabbed my work stool and rolled over to my tray of tools and turned it around to work on the power harness.. It took me about an hour with a plasma welder and a few different sized ratchets to fix all the circuitry and bolting that was messed up by that RPG even though it didn't break through the shell... _Thank god..._ The shock of it took a toll underneath..alot of circuits and bolts were damaged.

"Toothless please scan my repairs is everything in order I believe I've fixed the conduit and the connectors" Toothless eye scanner passed over my work... _my scan is complete and all repairs are now completed the exo is now at one hundred percent operational..._

Whew good deal I really felt like I had dodged a bullet and now that it was fixed I decided that it was time to review the paint that had been heat treated into place... I felt across the shell...smooth but not real shiny good the ice-iridium black mix had given the shell a dull but very smooth finish. I walked around the suit verifying that the paint sealed correctly... it looks good.

"Toothless I'm going to rename the suit, I've been thinking about it and I think I've come up with just the right name for it." _Very good sir what name would you like to use for the registry?_ "Dad and Fishlegs gave me the idea at the office yesterday. Supposedly it was the scariest dragon of all in that book Fishlegs kept pouring over. I smiled as I was reminded of what it said...do not fight this dragon, run and hide and pray that it does not find you" ...I though this was most fitting because that's what I hoped this suit would do to the people that were causing my dads company all the trouble. "Lets call it the Nightfury. Please install naming circuits on the front left and right of the helmet please." I nodded at that.. the spawn of death and lightning itself...yeah seems just right... _and there will be lightning oh yes_. I chuckled at that thought.

 _Updating code registry and name verification...completed...though I would suggest skipping the naming circuits due to possible verification during combat.._ "Oh I want people to know what is coming at them should they want to fight Toothless...Hey is the AI interface configuration completed as well?" _Yes sir I now have slave control of all motor,defensive and offensive capabilities and passive control systems..._ "Good deal Toothless looks like for now I've done all I can, I'll install the cores tonight when I get home and we will test them after."

 _Very good sir shall I give Mr Ingerman an assessment of Miss Deranged desires via the usual protocol? "_ No Toothless...what the hell man! Mind your own business...whats with you and peoples love life?...remain in quiet scan mode and alert me to any of the usual...ya crazy AI...and don't reveal yourself to Fishlegs Toothless hes really smart and he will try to backtrack you to the ends of the net." I was reeling at the development of Toothless logic system..he was learning it seemed and started doing emotional assessments on people? I frowned at the thought..I just had to help the parameter sets would help him behave.. _for now at least.._

 _Sir I highly doubt at the ten Tera-bites of passive security retracting I perform every second that Mr Ingerman can obtain my core sensory location..._ "Well you've been told Toothless stay quiet and just watch as you do everyday...take care"... _Very good sir.._

Well with that..not withstanding my crazy doctor Phil of an artificial system... I could go get ready for school it was almost seven and I knew that Bucket was going to give me hell if I tried to make an excuse to skip school and sleep _._

I shut down all my systems into passive modes as the lights in my lab dropped to sleep lighting... and made my way back upstairs to take a shower and get ready for class. I stopped a minute to see how my injuries were healing in the mirror in the bathroom... Yeah my arm and shoulder looked good I turned to my right and could still make out a bad bruise on my right side near my back... _man who knew a rocket propelled gernade would leave a mark like that..._ I thought to myself ironically...as I made deadpanned face... yeah a few more days and that bruise should start to fade.

I went into my room and grabbed a baggy Haddock Industries T-shirt and my usual jeans and shoes. put on my watch and grabbed toothless earbud and headed down stair. After I finished it was once again off to breakfast. I was not surprised to see dad at the table eating when I came in and sat down. He was reading the business page. "Aye son good morning, how did yeh sleep lass night?"

"Well alright till around four..I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep..you?" Dad set the paper on the table and looked at me with a stern face.. "Now Hiccup we talked about this..no getting up and doing work at night you need your sleep.. I don't want another call from Mr. Crush or Mrs Hofferson again..." I threw up my hands defensively... _I mean really I fall asleep in Crush's class one time..._

"Look dad I couldn't sleep...all I ever end up doing is rolling around plus I went to bed early last night so I got six hours" I said with a sour face.. "He telling the truth Bucket?" as dad looked over at Bucket with some skepticism on his face. "Yes sir Stoick he was home by nine p.m. and retired there shortly after..." My dad nodded at Bucket and gave me a sheepish grin, "Sorry son..I just want whats best for yeh..is all" I smiled and started eating.

I sat there eating and wondering if I could get anything out of dad about what Bucket had said about an unreported robbery.. _well might as well try my luck.._ "Hey dad I have a few things to to let you know." He looked up from his paper again this time with a raised eyebrow. "What is is son?" I had his full attention now... _greatttttt._ "Well one I got roped into going to the game Friday night so I won't be home till late I think." this made my dad smile.. "Oh that's great son, its good to see you getting into the school spirit like Snotlout.." Yeah that's about what I expected..

"Whoa whoa there I'm sitting in the stands and it wouldn't be my first choice..but I'm helping Fish out with a ahhh girl thing... and no I don't want to talk about it." Dad laughed at me..also expected. "Fishleg?...you have got ta be jokin son." I shook my head... hard as it was to believe myself.. dad was instantly astounded. "Fishlegs? find himself a girl did he?" I sputtered...I knew where this was going..."Well Hiccup that's great..I just wonder when your going to bring home a nice lass of.." I sighed..."Look dad we talked about this I;'m not sure someday alright?!" He shook his head and frowned at me and pointedly said..."OK then Hiccup, what else did ye want to say?"

"Ah I was curious has there been any other break ins or anything I need to know about?" My dad coughed. "Ah no son nothing more to report though I put the stalkers on a cycling patrol...see if I can catch those bastards in the act." I smiled and nodded, "Good to hear let me know if I can help at all dad." He frowned at me, "No son I've got this under control, did you and Fishlegs have any luck with ah well you know.." I also frowned and shook my head negative.. "Nothing yet but we hope to have something for you soon dad, well keep looking.

He nodded after that I finished breakfast cleaned up my plate myself and headed out to the garage and took my ride to school. The instant I parked Fishlegs pulled up right beside me and parked. I got out and greeted Fish, "Hey Fish you doing alright today?" he smiled and nodded, "Yeah Hiccup I slept pretty well did ah...everything go ok last after you got home?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about.."Well I'm here today so ah no combustion to report as of yet sir.." I said sarcastically. Fishlegs frown, obviously my joke was lost on him...or not... We started our way up to school and we were about halfway across the lot when were stopped dead in our track... _oh joy...this was bound to happen.._ by none other than Dagur and two of the football team jocks... a guy they call Meat and a guy they call Slag.

Fishlegs and I both made serious faces, while I was somewhat apprehensive I wasn't scared for the most part Dagur didn't start stuff in public _...most of the time_.. "Hey Tweebs...ah I wanted to ask you both a question.." I decided a smart ass response was appropriate here, "Shoot Dagur ask away but I don't think we can answer any science questions for ya today OK?" This enraged him. "No... no science yet. Look I heard a rumor that you were both talking to my sister yesterday..but then I thought those guys are smart right? You guys are smart right...not crazy?" Dagur made a face that looked as though he might throw a punch...I nodded but Fishleg no he just stared Dagur in the face looking down at him. Thing about Fishlegs he had both size and height on Dagur and he for whatever reason decide today that he wasn't having it...I raised and eyebrow and so did Dagur.

"Hey big guy did you he-" He move in fast on Dagur..faster than I had ever seen him move in close quarters in my whole life... "Yeah I heard you Dagur...and I don't care what you think. You leave me and Hiccup alone you hear or else.." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.. _did Fishlegs just threaten Dagur the deranged? oh hell he did..._ and I was in motion a second after.

It was Slag that spoke up first grabbing Dagur by the back as I did the same to Fishlegs as they both grabbed each others collars. "Dagur..that's enough man, you get in a fight and you'll be out for our game against the Tuna's Friday." The crazed eyes of Dagur cleared but he wasn't done. "I'll remember this Ingerman I'll be seeing you around.." as he spit on the ground toward us..

Fishlegs just spit on the ground in front of Dagur in return as he, Meat and Slag all pushed through us and headed into the building... Little did I know that a small crowd had been watching the whole exchange and as it ended a teacher showed up on the stairs and they scattered..but I was sure the rumor mill around school would be flying...

We started walking again. "Ah fishlegs you lose a few marbles on the way to school today?" He was still full of adrenaline and looked over at me..I thought he might punch me... then he took a deep breath and his strained face eased. "No Hiccup I'm just sick of people thinking I am some big push over sissy." I laughed I seriously doubted anyone in school saw Fishlegs Ingerman as a sissy...but after this I was sure of it...no there was something more here and I knew it. I mean Fishlegs is my best friend and had been forever.

"Well Fish I don't think anyone see's you that way, and now I'm sure Dagur doesn't either. Did I also mention that your really strong when I grabbed you I wasn't sure I could hold onto you if a fight broke out." Well Fish raised an eyebrow and looked over at me.. "Your joking right Hiccup?" I was confused... "I ask because I was actually going to hit him but I couldn't my arm free...just how much have you been working out these days ...my arm hurts..." as fish began to rub his arm as he gave me a sideways glance as we entered the building... _huh...guess the works starting to payoff?_

We grabbed our books for our Thursday classes..History first with Mrs Hofferson...yeah Astrid's mom...is a teacher here. Thank god I don't have this class with Astrid. I can only imagine how that would go. We went in and sat down and the class was somewhat rowdy but as the minutes past...no Mrs Hofferson... _weird.._ After about five minutes the vice principle came in Mr. Johnson. we all popped to attention. "Class Mrs. Hoffersons ill today so this first period will be an open study session. your welcome to use the library, IT Lab, or old Gym if you'd like to get some exercise." after that he walked out.

The classroom started to quickly empty and I noticed Ruffnut was watching Fish and I closely and I didn't like it. Throughout the class you could hear everyone was pretty much headed to the IT lab to use the PC and browse the web...I on the other hand had a different idea for the morning. I elbowed Fishlegs, "Hey man you mind counting this morning or your welcome to join in?" Fishleg frowned at me, "Sure man we can head to the gym then I'll count as I read."

I nodded this was great, I hadn't worked out all week due to my ah...accident? yeah that's what we'll call it. We left the class all the while Ruffnut was eyeing us but I decided to ignore it I was not sure what her deal was today. "Hey Fish did you see Ruffnut watching us? What was that about?" he shrugged, "No idea but her Astrid and Heather have been doing that a lot this week haven't they." I nodded and he shrugged again. "Oh well we will handle whatever comes our way man we always do." He nodded as we turned the corner and made our way to the gym.

Once we arrived I looked around the gym to find it was empty. After Fishlegs entered I shut the door and got changed. A pair of shorts and my tight wind sprint shirt. Fishlegs sat down with the Book of Dragons and then looked up at me, "Geez Hiccup your starting to get huge man look at those arms... No wonder I couldn't break free of that hold." Fishlegs said with a surprised face. I frowned and tried to ignore him as I walked over to the pull up bar and tried to psych myself up for the strain I was about to endure.

I jumped up and grabbed the bar hung there for a second and started my pull ups. Fishlegs counted and after nineteen of them I feel to the ground breathing hard with my hands behind my head and walked around. "Damn Hiccup nineteen...that's five more than last time nice work." I nodded and headed over to the line. I took up my spot and Fishlegs yelled go.

I did four sets of wind sprints, I knew that if I was going to use the Nightfury suit I would need more physical strength..I found that out last night when I jumped into that fight..I had no idea what real life and death situation felt like...it was terrifying and exciting and never wracking all at once...the one thing I notice was how winded I was afterwards.. that and the pain...yeah that too.

Speaking of which my side was throbbing as I ran the last set and my time slowed down. "I think that's enough Hiccup take a break man, the bells going to ring soon and I'm hungry" I sighed _I bet he's eaten twice already._ I waved him off, "Yeah yeah go ahead without me I'll meet you in English man." I smiled as he grabbed his bag and was gone in a flash I dropped my shorts and put my jeans on and took my shirt off to put on my T-shirt when a girls voice called out to me.

"Hey Hiccup whats with that Bruise?" that surprised the hell out of me as I turned around and put on a T-shirt at the same time I was stopped. "Whoa there girly boy let me see you a sec." I knew that voice as I finished putting on my shirt there in front of me stood Astrid herself.

"Astrid ah hey Astrid what are you doing here...ah yeah its Astrid.." she frowned at me as she brushed a bang out of her eye. I was completely caught off guard and so flustered I knew I sounded like an idiot.. and Astrid looked a bit unhappy for me tossing on my shirt.

"Yeah Hiccup you didn't answer my question..where did you get that bruise?..and why covering it up? ... are you bashful or something?" she said with her Astrid smirk.. "Well you just surprised me and hey don't you have class right now?" I was trying to redirect and turn the tables..I did not want to answer any question about my injuries.

"Oh no you don't...you have been ducking me for a while now and since were alone I ah..I ah want to talk with you a bit.. not as a reporter just you and me is that OK?" All I could do was nod, _what? what does that mean? just her and me? when is it just ever been her and me?_ Obviously it was written all over my face the confusion because Astrid smiled and gently grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bleachers to sit down...I'm not really sure why but I didn't even resist. It was like my logical mind just shut off...

She smiled and started in, "How about this you answer a question and then I'll answer one for you OK?" I guess that seemed fair and we had about five minutes how much trouble could I get myself into in five minutes...right?

"Alright Astrid ask away..I'll answer if I can" this made her happy because she started to concentrate.. "OK how long have you looked like all of this?" as she gestured to all of me. I was sorta shocked. "Hmm you mean the muscular thing and six pack thing?" She nodded vigorously...I sighed _I guess there is no hiding it from her now_.. I slipped my baggy T-shirt back off and put it in my lap embarrassed like hell but I'll live I suppose...

Astrid just stared at my bare chest before breaking eye contact and mumbling something.. I decided I didn't even want to go there..so I put my shirt back on since it seemed to be embarrassing her as well as me. She didn't need to be uncomfortable.

"Well I have been working out every week for the past two years... I wear the baggy shirts because I don't need any attention." She frowned but She nodded. "Ok I got one Astrid, whats the deal with you Heather and Ruffnut watching Fishlegs and I all the time?" Astrid mouth dropped open.. "Look its mainly for Heather shes been kinda stuck on Fish for a while and until yesterday she couldn't get up the nerve to talk with him..I think she went a little to far touching him like she did... but hey girls are girls and they want what they want..I guess" she finished with her Astrid smirk..

 _Huh well that makes sense i guess..._ I could definitely tell she was looking fish over which in itself is kinda nuts but hey that's cool my buddy could use a girlfriend. I was brought back by Astrid's question, "OK OK..whats the deal with the bruise?...and ah.. I.. that is...can I maybe touch your chest because I still don't believe it.." Astrid turned bright red ..I was flabbergasted. I scratched the back of my head I wasn't sure what to do...but deep in my heart I thought what the heck ...what harm could it do? "Well ah I mean OK OK look. I got hurt at my dads office the other day. I took a mechanical arm in the side when I was walking the manufactory floor it was my fault..and ah as for touching me I dunno really." Astrid nodded at the first part and frowned at the second.

"Look Hiccup I don't bite just relax and let me touch you..you don't even have to take the shirt off...please" and there it was Astrid..of all girls...begging me? a girl not just any girl...Astrid begging me to relent of all things... and I don't even know from what part of my brain came... "Alright just be easy." as I sighed in defeat.

She slide well within my personal space and gently reached up inside my shirt at my waist feeling my abs and gently sliding her hands my onto my chest.. It felt pretty nice if unusual and my eyes sort of lidded on their own as hers did too. she felt down my chest and slid a hand around to my right side of my back and I winced and sucked in a breath.. "Owww sorry Hiccup" she whispered as she gently rubbed my back on that side where my bruise was. All I could do was sit there my defenses fully down, totally in shock at the total gentleness of her touch and how good it felt on my injury. I was totally surprised by these events...

I heard the bell ring and had to gently reach out and shake Astrid she was sort of in a daze..."Hum? Oh sorry Hiccup my bad" as she pulled her hands back and Blushed really hard...I was pretty sure I was doing the same. It was hard to believe that Astrid and I had a normal conversation and then all this happened what the heck.

I got up from the bleacher and turned to her, "I'll keep what you told me a secret if you will do the same OK..see ya around Astrid...oh and I hope your mom gets to feeling better." She nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks Hiccup for the talk, I hope we can do it again and thanks about my mom I think its the flu." I waved goodbye grabbed my bag and headed out all the while Astrid just sat there...

I spent the next two classes not able to think...I was sort of out of my body...I heard the teachers talking and I tried to listen but it felt like Astrid's hands were still on me.. I don't think I had felt that at ease since I was little and my mom was still around... _huh I hadn't thought about her in years.._ My face fell a bit at the reminder.

It was about then that I was elbowed by Fishlegs and he jerked his head across the room and there was Astrid staring at me...with a look of what I assumed was concern I smiled and nodded at her but the concern didn't leave her face but she returned to taking notes as did I.

We took up our usual spot for lunch but today Fishlegs had also brought his lunch so we took up our picnic table. "Hey man whats your deal today Hiccup you seem sort of out of it? Everything alright?" I wouldn't lie to my best friend nope.. "You know how you left to go get some breakfast this morning?" he nodded as he took a bit bite of his sandwich.

"Well when you left I was sort of getting dressed when Astrid snuck into the room and surprised me...one thing led to another, lots of questions and then she sorta invaded my personal space and touched my chest a bit.." I swear as Odin is my witness Fishlegs dropped his sandwich on the table and stared at me wide eyed and with a gaping mouth.. I had to look away...

"Ah really...well. Hmmm can I ask just one thing?" Fishlegs said as he regained himself and picked up his sandwich. "Yeahs sure anything man." he took another bite. "Did you ah tell her the truth.. you know about your feelings?" _oh yeah sure hey Astrid did you know that I've been crushing on you since first grade. that I want you as my girlfriend and maybe more?_ "Oh yeah sure that was the moment for that Fishlegs...lets just make the situation a hundred times more awkward..." I said sarcastically with a sour face... Fishlegs just sighed and gave me a deadpanned face as he took another bite.

Right then we had another arrival at our table.. "Hey guys mind if I sit down?" without waiting for a response she plopped down right next to Fishlegs at our table. It was none other than Heather and she had a very questioning face with a big smile as well. Fishlegs sighed and rolled his eyes at me as he swallowed the big bit he had taken and then gave Heather a sideways glance and nodded.

I stifled a laugh and Heather raised and eyebrow at me as looked away. "Hey Fishlegs how are you today?" she said with the grin of her face. "I'm doing OK Heather how about you today are you alright?" she nodded. "What do you need Heather?" Fishlegs asked as politely as he could. "Well Fishleg I wanted to know what happened with my brother this morning? I heard a lot of rumors throughout the day but I wanted to ask you directly...will you tell me?"

Fishlegs looked a bit deflated but nodded, "Well Hiccup and I were on our way into the building when your brother Dagur and two of his friends confronted us. He sorta suggested that me and Hiccup should avoid you for our health." Heather made a sour face and looked up at Fish with a crestfallen look and he saw it.. "Hey Heather wait a minute..I told him to get lost and mind his own business...he decided to get physical... and if Hiccup and Slag hadn't stepped in it would have gotten ugly. I'll hang out with whoever I want..screw him." Fishlegs said with a nod toward Heather. Heather was shocked but then smiled and reached over and grabbed Fishlegs hand.. _Huh wow I didn't exactly expect that...or maybe should have according to Astrid..._

"Thanks for sticking up for me Fishlegs I appreciate it, I hope to see you at the game on Friday OK?" Fishlegs sighed, "Yeah Heather I hope we can be friends you seem pretty cool." with that Fishlegs smiled and got up letting go of Heather's hand and headed over to throw away his now empty lunch bag.

While he was away Heather prodded me a bit. "Hey Hiccup, has Fishlegs said anything to you about me?..I mean its no big deal I just wondered." as she twirled her braid a bit... I chuckled, "Nope not a word to me Heather but ah I'd say your best bet is to just get to know the big guy...hes a good person." She smiled and looked over at Fishlegs.. "Yeah I think I knew that Hiccup the first time I saw him... thanks." with that she got up and left to go back to her normal lunch table.

Well it looked like at this point the problems with Dagur were only going to get worse and not better anytime soon... _just what I didn't need..._ Fishleg returned to the table and sat back down. "Well Hiccup I hope I'm not getting in over my head here with this whole heather thing...what do you think?" he asked with a concerned face. I shrugged it really didn't matter what I though Fishlegs had made his decision this morning whether he knew it or not...

"Hey Fish look I think you like her more than you think..I mean I've known you almost my whole life and until today I never saw you pick any fight.. ever, so hey maybe it is time you thought about getting a girlfriend..who knows? Just do your best friend a favor will ya?" He cocked his head confused but nodded, "Just don't wait to long to tell her or she might just move on.." He snorted and waved me off at that comment.. "Yeah right that's like the kettle calling the pot black Hiccup.." he said with a deadpanned tone. I just shrugged... _yep I'm a hypocrite...so sue me..._

Well whatever we could debate it at a later date I decided, "Well Fish there's the bell, lets both try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day alright? I mean this week is turning into one big hassle and we still got Friday to go..." I said as I made a sour face and shook my head, Fishlegs got up and chuckled at my disposition as we headed back in the building to finish off the day...

 _ **The End Of The Day...**_

I was never so glad to see the end of the day, all I had on my mind was the Nightfury suit and the all the things I had to do to it when I got home. I dropped off my books at my locker and told Fishlegs I'd catch him for school tomorrow and that I was headed home to work on the project. He passed on some good news to me He had finish all but the last two parts on Gobbers leg so we were out of the woods on that for the month... _great just one less thing we have to deal with._

I gave my goodbyes Fishlegs and darted down the hall and around the corner to the parking lot doors and started toward my BMW and pulled out my earbud and clicked it on and set it into my ear. "Toothless you there?" _Yes sir for you always... what can_ _I assist you with?_ "I want you to go ahead and turn on the lab and get servos set out for me so I can get right to installing them when I get home. Ill be down after I change clothes real quick OK?" _Yes Hiccup I will now go ahead and activate the lab and all items will be ready when you arrive._ I was so fixed on getting home I didn't notice that someone was already out in the lot and was watching me very intently as I headed to my car talking to myself...Astrid...

 **Astrid**

Just about the time I decided I was going to stop him and talk I watched as he pulled something from his pocket and put it in his ear? ... _what was that? maybe a cell phone earbud?_ I felt like I was right when he started talking to himself I sighed... _just great Astrid..._ he had already made it to his car and gotten in still having some sort of conversation with a person on the other end...totally oblivious to me watching him... _was he always that fast?_ I heard the engine roar to life as he started it up and headed out ripping across the parking lot..in his custom black BMW. _Why...why did I hesitate? ...stupid...stupid...stupid...stupid._ I inwardly berated myself as I sighed yet again. Once again I had failed to make anymore progress between Hiccup and I..but after today I felt like that there was some hope... I mean I thought we had a moment in the old gym today when I finally got him to let down his guard a little bit? I mean when did he get into such good physical shape I wondered? I stood there in the lot as the moments of this morning played over and over again in my head causing my face to heat up..but then it occurred to me...that bruise...

It didn't look like something you would get from a glancing blow like he told me...I was in track and I had gotten many of those on my training runs.. It looked like maybe he had been punched or something but by who? It seemed the more and more I thought about him, the more questions popped up in my head...Even though he and I had been going to school together since grade school I knew next to nothing about Hiccup... there is the fact that he seems to want to keep a low profile. I could kind of understand that, but with the kind status his family held here in Berk it seemed kind of amazing that he had accomplished this over the years...but still...what is it he's hiding?

Then there was the question of how I actually felt about Hiccup, I mean what do I like him? I mean hes smart and until recently I thought he maybe was built like a fish bone...but obviously that was way off... Then there was that guarded presence he seemed to keep up through his sarcasm...others might not see it but I think because I had watched him and listened to him for so long I began to notice it..anytime he wanted to hide something it would start...where was that coming from exactly? I tried to put my finger on it what exactly was causing these feelings I was having for Hiccup but I couldn't and it really bothered me.

I guessed for now I would have to keep them bottled up because honestly it terrified me, the thought that I might let something slip and then I might get rejected..I didn't feel mentally as strong as Heather...I mean hes never really shown any interest in...that was until today right? Just maybe since he let his guard down like that I might have a chance right?... _forget for now Astrid you've got to focus..._ It was Heather's laugh that brought me out of my stupor. I looked over to my right and there she was with none other than Hiccups best friend Fishlegs.. _and there talking?..and shes laughing?..wow she was serious wasn't she.._

I decided if I wanted to get to know Hiccup better that maybe starting with Fishlegs might be my best option, and now that he and Heather were sort of hanging out I might be able to at least figure out where he went... and maybe follow him. I still wanted to talk with him and try to get more of my questions answered but I really wanted to do it away from school. There were just to many obstacles and distractions at this place and I wanted him to feel at least comfortable when we talked since I seemed to always attract so much attention... _stupid football team..._

I took a deep breath, psyched myself up as I tried to let go of my anxiety and walked toward Fishlegs old tow truck, as I got closer I could hear Heather and Fishlegs talking and it sound quite friendly. I wasn't sure when this had developed but I was glad because that's all I and Tuffnut had heard about from Heather for the last few months Fishlegs Fishlegs Fishlegs... I was happy to see that she was able to overcome her fear of being rejected and it looked like it turned out ok for her and that made me smile, we are friends after all...I just wanted what was best for her and Fishlegs was definitely a good guy...he seemed to give off that vibe at least.

When I was just a few feet away they both turned to me and smiled, "Hey Astrid what brings you over here?" Heather asked trying to feign ignorance as to my motives. I smirked back at her... _yep were are best friends alright..._ Fishlegs also greeted me, "Hey Astrid whats going on? Did you need something?" I nodded, "Yeah Fishlegs I don't mean to intrude but I wonder do you know where Hiccup went in such a hurry?" He raised and eyebrow at me and cocked his head... _hmmm doesn't look like hes going to say..._ It was then that Heather reached out and gently grabbed Fishlegs hand and smiled at him. He looked form me to her and she nodded at him... He sighed deeply, "Geez hes going to kill me but needs it I think so... sure I guess... He went home. I'd try there Astrid."

 _Thanks Heather I definitely owe you one..._ as she turned to me and smiled and then winked at me, "Thank you Fishlegs I think I might head over to his house..if you don't think it would cause a problem?" He laughed... "Oh I have no idea but that's where he is at I'm sure of it." I nodded and turned away when it hit me and I turned back around... "Ah Fishlegs...where ah does Hiccup live exactly?" I asked sheepishly...He shook his head and chuckled.. "Yeah sure let me get in my truck and I'll write it down for ya"... _he's going to kill me..._

 **Hiccup**

I pulled up to the garage as the door opened and I quickly pulled in and parked. I was out of the car, across the garage and through the door into the kitchen before the garage door had shut. I ran upstairs to my room and dropped my bag on my desk and pretty much stripped in a matter of seconds. I threw on my cargo pants Tight Haddock Industries shirt and grabbed my work goggles I made my way to the fridge in the kitchen exchanging a few pleasantries with Bucket as I grabbed a juice and a yogurt and then headed out to the arena.

Everything in my lab was already working at full efficiency as I exited the life. Toothless had already moved the Nightfury out of its vault and it was sitting in full view on the harness letting me turn it with ease so I could work on it while I sat down on my work stool. I finished the juice and set it on my work tray as I tore into the yogurt while checking the Scans toothless had done of the cores all day while I was in class.

 _huh there really very stable...but look at that power output.. its easily three times what the normal core inside the suit puts out..._ with this I could do almost all the upgrades I have been thinking about. I set the yogurt down picked up my open face ratchet and picked up the first core from the tray I set it into the right hip of the night fury suit and used the ratchet to tighten it into place if finished with a locking sound... _hmmmm_ Nothing happened... huh I wasn't sure if anything at all would happen but id did expect a spark or anything..

I shrugged oh well got to get the other one in then. I picked it up as well placed it in the slot on the left hip the suit and started to tighten it down. Once i had made that final turn of the ratchet I heard the same click of the lock... and that when it happened.. every conduit line for power on the suit lit up blue.. _Sir you need to move back excess power is about to bleed off the suit..._ I didn't even wait for Toothless to finish as I pushed off the tray and my stool rolled far back against my work bench as small bursts of lightning ejected from the suit toward the floor. the black suit itself had the same blue hue that the Ice-iridium had given off in my lab at work running all around the outside like a smurf colored maze... _wow that's amazing ill just have to give it a bit for the power cells to adjust...I guess..._

I got up from my stool and carefully walked over to the suit which now had calmed down a bit and grabbed up my partially eaten yogurt to finish it...while I watched the suit bleed off power through its electrical discharges of lightning at the floor as I moved back to my bar stool and had a seat... _Hiccup I believe you have a visitor a vehicle has pulled up to the front gate._

Who could be stopping by at this time...dads still at work? "Toothless give me an open channel and turn on the video security link so I can see who it is that dropping by.." _very good sir setting up the connection now..._ I did a double take as the security feed came to life.. what looked like an old Toyota corolla had none other than Astrid Hofferson in the driver seat. She hit door bell button on the comm. "Hello? Hey my name is Astrid is anyone there?...I'm looking for Hiccup..is he ahh home?"

 _Sir I believe you will need to deal with miss Hofferson in person...shall I begin diagnostics on the Nightfury in the meantime?_ I sighed... I was about to push further than I had into my research and it looked like for now it would have to wait... _how did she find out where I live?_ I shook my head, "Hey there Astrid...ah what brings you to my house today?" Astrid looked really beautiful...but somewhat serious in the monitor.. "Hiccup! I'm glad your hear will you please let me in I really want to talk with you about some stuff."

I rubbed the back of my head I do that when I'm nervous or confused ad in this situation I was both but it looked like toothless was right I was going to talk with Astrid face to face, I just wasn't sure what this was exactly about and that thought alone was drying out my mouth and causing my palms to sweat...I rubbed them on my pants... "Yeah Astrid sure I'll open the gate give me a sec and I'll meet you at the front door OK?" This seemed to pacify her and she smiled.. "Cool I'll see you in a few minutes then."

I turned around to look at the Night fury suit it was still discharging electricity and still glowing blue throughout all its power conduit lines... I just knew that when I put it on that things were going to be much different...but for now that would have to wait...because life was yet again calling to interrupt me. I just hoped that I could get what I wanted done before the next attack on my family happened...because next time I was going to be there...and next time they wouldn't even see me coming.

"Yeah Toothless start running diagnostics on it.. Let me know if there are any serious or dangerous changes and I'll be back down asap." I once again rubbed the back of my head as the gate opened and Astrid drove through disappearing from the monitor... "Looks like I have more questions to answer." I sighed looked over my shoulder at the Nightfury suit as I tried to calm my nerves.. I put my earbud back in and walked over to my grav-elevator, and as it rose back to the garage I couldn't help feeling that things in my life were about to get more complicated... _Ah man I was just hoping for a smooth evening...oh well time to face Astrid.._ as I couldn't help but shake my head this was going to get complicated I could just feel it... _siiiigggghhhhhhhh_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup 2020**

 _Time for Chapter 4 and I am happy to say Hiccup will once again have all kinds of issues to deal with...What did you expect? Hiccup wants knowledge...but nothing is free, there is always a cost and Hiccup will just have to decided...just how high a price is to high? To feel is to struggle...and Hiccup will have a lot to feel for sure... The reviews are appreciated..good to know its at least entertaining...Now lets just see where we left Hiccup... -DJ Tenki_

 **This is a Fan-fiction! I do not own any stories books, movies or any copyrighted materials of How to Train your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon 2 or any other how to train your dragon story, This is for fun and a different take for sure and Hey I like the story...**

 **Chapter 4 : Hiccup has a Heart?..Unexpected Visitors & Who Doesn't Love A Surprise?**

 **Hiccup:**

 _Click..._ I released the lock to the door but before I opened it I knew there was one more thing I had to do.. I looked over to the empty space in the corner, "Black stalker zero two one...passive stealth only and do not record for the duration of this visit.." Once again the deep metallic voice responded from the far corner of the room. _Command...Haddock...Hiccup...affirmative..._

Yeah my dad Stoick decided that if there were break-in's going on at our work sites, "They won git ten feet inside this house.. I'll be damned if they think they will be able to break into our home.." he said in his deep Scottish accent... as one of these hellions stalked into room behind him and straight up vanished before my eyes... While its pretty nifty to know that you have a kill droid at your call... There's the fact that you can't forget to put it in passive mode or it might just kill one of our visitors if they should I don't know... punch me as a joke...which with Astrid was an all to real possibility..

 _Well here goes nothing.._ I opened the door and sure enough there she was with all those golden locks and ice blue eyes and her really sexy...I shook my head _stay focused Hiccup come on..._ Her eyes were instantly on me and her mouth dropped open a bit...I wasn't sure why until I noticed I had forgotten I was wearing a pretty tight work shirt I like to use in the lab...plus it gave me good contact when I was inside the suit... _shoot I should have changed damn it.._ She continued to stand there with a somewhat startled face and lidded eyes...all the while I was ogling her like an idiot...which was both awkward and strange all at the same time. Normally Astrid has a confident smirk and a bit of a knowing glare to go with it.. but this Astrid was throwing me off my game...I had to stay guarded who knew what she might do if she found out about any of my secrets... so I tried to stay friendly while playing a bit dumb.

"Astrid ah come on in..I ah.. Well what brings you over to my house today?" I said as I gave Astrid a slight grin. She nodded and came right in but she still was looking somewhat flustered. "Ah hey Hiccup thanks for letting me through the gate and into your home." She said with a gawking stare as she continued to survey me and my living room and entry area.

It was then that Bucket walked into the living-room, "Ah sir I see we have a visitor...shall I get some refreshments?" I held up a hand and shook my head, "Not right now Bucket I think Astrid and I will go out into the living room and have a chat...I'll call if we need something, thanks though.." He nodded as he gave me a sly grin and turned away to go back in to the kitchen... _Great I'm not going to ever hear the end of this now..._ I sighed.

I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't used to such a large house...or a butler... _or me in my current state I guess..._ Yeah pretty much about as awkward a moment a guy could ask for...so I tried to ease her anxiety, "Hey Astrid is just like any other house, I sleep and eat just like everyone else heh...?" She went from looking around to stare strait at me with a raised eyebrow.. "I think half my house would fit in this living room...its ah pretty big..and ah who was that guy...you have a butler?...really? " She said with a somewhat disbelieving look on her face... I covered my face with my hand and sighed again...great shes intimidated...

I think she could tell I was getting uncomfortable so she spoke up again, "Hey Hiccup you sure look different when your at home, then when your at school what's with all the baggy clothes at school?.." she said with a giggle.. _I hate my life..._ I decided we should move to the living room so she could tell me what this visit was all about, "Yeah...Astrid like I told ya I'm not really a big fan of attention so I do what I can to avoid it, I'm pretty sure if I started wearing this kind of stuff to school I'd garner some attention I don't need or want ya know?"

She shook her head and stepped a bit closer to me and then sat down on the couch, "I don't think it would be all that bad Hiccup I ah think you look good like this, I would have never guess you were like well...all of this if it wasn't for today." as she gestured to all of me. I cocked my head and scoffed at her with a snort... "Well I don't... Really I don't want to find out so like I asked please keep it a secret alright." she giggled again and nodded...

Astrid moved some hair out of her face and then started fidgeting with her hands...totally distracting me... "Well I kinda came over to finish our talk today, and ah with all the gossip and crap at school... I thought I could stop by and we just talk here, is that OK?" she said really fast... _huh...well that's new..._.

"OK sure we can talk I mean I'm not sure what it is you want to know Astrid but if its about work for the paper I'm not sure how much I can say alright?" She nodded and I waited.. _huh she didn't bring the beetle in with her?_ She could see the confused look on my face and smiled..which distracted me yet again... _focus Hiccup..._ "I think you have the wrong idea..this ah isn't for the newspaper at school.. this is um about our talk in the gym today." as her face turned a light shade of pink..

"Oh yeah...our talk today in the gy"...wait a sec did I hear that right? I jumped up off the couch and walked away a little, refusing to turn around due to shock on my face...this surprised Astrid a little...I took a few breaths and had to choke down my feelings as I turned around and asked because I couldn't believe what I thought I heard, "Ah did you say our talk in the gym?" as my voice sort of when high with confusion... She nodded and sat there expectantly sooooo I continued, "What ah is there to talk about I mean like I said I'd be happy to be your friend."

she got up as well and walked slowly toward me, "Look Hiccup I know we haven't talked much.. I know that I don't really have the right to ask this, I mean I know I ignored you pretty much all through middle school and grade school...but I want to start over and maybe be closer friends than we have been? There are a lot of questions I have because you might not believe it but I've been watching you for a while now and you've changed..." She crossed her arms and rest toward one hip while it made my heart race because she was looking so so Astrid.. My mind started to race more with the thought that she might be on to me... _there is no way I mean I have been very careful at school not to use the earbud out in the open and about the arena...the night fury all of it..._

She could tell I was thinking over her statement so she pressed a bit more, "See just the fact that you have that playful smile on your face may tell other that there wrong...because your able to play it off and misdirect them.. That wont happen with me, I've watched you for over a year now.." _OK that's creepy..._ "You know what it is that tells me different Hiccup?" I shrugged I wasn't sure what she meant at all. "Its your eyes Hiccup they may not speak to the others, you may even have Fishlegs fooled...but I have watched you long enough that they speak to me...and there telling me your hiding something." Huh... and there it was...Astrid was far more perceptive than I gave her credit for...but my secret had to remain that even if it meant that I might lose the chance to be with the only girl I really cared about in the whole world... Who really knows what I'm getting into with this whole Night fury suit but if Astrid would get hurt because of me...well I'm not sure I could live with myself..

I sighed and let my hands ride out in a pleading manner, "Look I'm not sure where all this is coming from, First of all I'm not good at lying to people really. You see me at school and I'm sort of a ghost right? I do that to avoid any attention. I mean my dad and family in general are celebrities in every sense of the word. You say I'm guarded and yeah maybe your right, but that is because of all the trouble recently at my dads factory so I try to stay quiet about it. My dad doesn't want me to make waves so I do as he asks..really there's nothing I'm.."

She walked over to me shaking her head and quieted me with one finger to my mouth and honestly I don't normally let people into my personal space...but for some reason my head would go blank anytime I was close to this girl... _Come on Hiccup focus don't let her cloud your judgement.._ I was snapped from my thought by her next sentence.

"Then whats the real deal with this?" she said softly to me as her hand reached around my right side and under my shirt resting on the bruise. I winced a bit at the contact...and wouldn't you know it her hand was so soft and cool...and then she started to do something unexpected...she began to gently massage it... I lost my composure a bit and just relaxed into it.. "Hey now I told you what that was about..I work at the manufactory.." she gave me the most unbelieving glare I had ever experienced from anyone.. "Well look if you don't want to say I can understand but I want a promise from you Hiccup." I sighed knowing that nothing good was going to come of this but if I was going to start trusting her I guess it had to start somewhere.. _right?_

I looked up into those ocean blue eyes and nodded and Astrid smiled but it looked different more friendly than I'd ever seen and I thought my heart was going to stop... "All I ask is two things Hiccup..one you promise to let me into your life little by little.. and two if you hurt yourself again you wont hide it from me.. I saw how you were when your mother went away and I want to be a friend you can count on if your in pain OK?" I nodded knowing that it could only lead me to more complications...but I guess liking someone overrides your logic..

Her massaging got a little stronger as my guard was down totally now and she reached out and took my other had setting it on her shoulder so she could get closer to me. "Rest your arm up on my shoulder so I can get a better feel of this injury..it sure is tight, I think you got hit by a truck or something.. " I giggled a little which of course hurt my side... as I tried to think of an excuse.. I had no idea how it had come to this...me and the hottest girl in school standing in my living room.. while she worked on my injury...well inside my personal space...it just seemed to crazy to be real..but if it was a dream I felt like I wanted to stay in it forever...

She giggled at my lucid face and gently kept rubbing my side until I felt her hand stop mid massage and saw her eyes go wide... _What is it?_ "Hey Astrid I wasn't laughing at you on purpose it was a bit of a joke.." She leaned in and whispered to me.. "Hiccup don't move about six feet behind you it just appeared out of nothing.." Her face was calm but showed a great amount of fear..and then I heard it..

 _Unidentified entity detected on grounds...INV-001 protocol requested..._ Great...just great right when we were getting along so well this has to happen.. Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at me... "Hiccup what the hell is that thing and how does it know you?" I sighed and smiled defeated, I guess there was no keeping it from her but first I had to let it go see what was on the grounds.. "Confirmed Hiccup Haddock...go ahead zero two one." ... _confirmed..._ Astrid watched it as it started to move never letting go of me...With that it took three leaps from the corner and vanishing in mid-jump as the front door open on its own and then shut a minute later..

Now to Astrid... "Yeah so ah...what you saw there was what dad calls a Black Stalker basically its a tactical tank on paws...if you could kind of keep that a secret I know my dad and I would appreciate it." I smiled sheepishly as I tried to take my hand off her shoulder and move back thinking the moment was ruined... she held me tight and wouldn't let me move. "I can do that Hiccup but try to keep me in the loop if a surprise is hiding in the room...not sure my heart can take it..." I laughed and nodded as she poked my bruise.. "Oww what was that for?" She grinned, "Well that was for letting that thing scare me." I shook my head but suddenly she leaned up and near the side of my face and blew in my ear...shocking the hell outta me... "and that was for showing me some trust.." she whispered as now her face was full of curiousity as she leaned back and giggled at my shocked face... _yep dad going to be pissed her finding out about the stalker..._

 _Sir..there is a problem your needed in the arena at once...there has been another external threat on a a storage location..._ Toothless buzzed into my ear.. I was broken from my shocked stupor instantly Astrid could see a change to my face..she could tell I was concerned.. "Hey Astrid my sides feeling a lot better and ah..thanks for the well you know..ah yeah." I said as scratched the back of my head and parted from her hold.. My face felt heated I could only imagine how stupid I looked right now, but I knew with whatever was outside Astrid wouldn't be able to leave until the stalker returned with the all clear... I'd had to decide...here and now just how much I could really trust her because this time I wasn't going to miss my chance to get something from one of those things..This time I was going to find out who was behind it all...and this time if I could stop the break in I would darn it.

I guess my luck couldn't last forever, but I guess two years was a pretty good run really... why in the world fate decide to deal me a hand like this I would never know, but if it was trust that Astrid was seeking from me then I would share my most personal of secrets. I just hoped that I wasn't making a mistake and that she wouldn't tell anyone. _oh well won't know until I try...I guess..._ With my mind made up I opened up to Astrid, "Its OK Toothless you can use the house comm... please tell me what is going on exactly?" _Sir it seems the heavy weapons storage facility zero four has had exterior perimeter alarms sound and the exo squad has begun to engage hostiles..infiltration time estimate fourteen minutes._

Astrid was standing there looking around the house for whoever was talking with me totally confused not quite sure what was going on. I decided I could ease that at least. "Hey Astrid what your hearing is my AI Toothless he runs the house and also my work space, you wanted to be in my confidence well no one but my dad and butler even know about this not even Fishlegs..you understand..."She seemed to be standing there processing the information..then she nodded, _Good evening Miss Hofferson it is finally nice to meet you. I am Toothless an independent operating and evolution system.. I have logged well over thirteen thousand hours observing your movements and activities it will be nice to finish confirmations.._ Astrid looked over at me and made a... _are you stalking me face_...I just shrugged _stupid loud mouth machine..._ Astrid seemed to think my perplexed face was funny so she grinned and giggled a bit..

"This is amazing Hiccup...He is amazing...I can't believe this it sounds so human..." I sighed she was taking this all to normally..which concerned me... "Yeah well there is a lot more that your going to have to see...I was kind of hoping things would stay quiet while you visited but of course crap always hits the fan when you least want it.." I shook my head and sighed...

Astrid's face began to change back to the normal grin and smirk..."Well cheer up Hiccup I know you want to get closer to me so..so I guess fate wants me to get to know more about you and I am guessing this what you were hiding right? so relax I wont say anything...so show me.." I had reservations about all of this but I guess in this situation I really had no choice...but who knows how this all is going to turn out... _great..._ "Yeah I should show you come on." she smiled and followed me... yep this night was going to be interesting..

I had to be quick about all this Astrid would just have to come along and absorb what she could on the fly while I myself started to go into overdrive. "Toothless add Astrid to the secure pad and I'll have her do an eye scan when we get there I don't have time to mess around right now with security protocols." _Yes Hiccup should this be a temporary security add or permanent add._ Ha like I was going to get rid of her after this, I looked back and could see a _your not going to leave me out of this_ look on her face... _great._ I sighed yet again... "Permanent is Fine Toothless" this caused Astrid's smirk to return and she smiled as I figured she would..

We went in to the kitchen and Bucket was sitting at the bar watching a large monitor with a tense face, he looked over at me and Astrid as we walked in. "Hey Bucket what have we got outside?" He looked from me to Astrid and back to me and hesitated. "Its alright Bucket she saw it the instant the security system activated so go ahead, to late for dad to worry about it now." Bucket raised an eyebrow probably thinking the same thing I was.. _dads going to kill us..._

He cleared his throat, "Uhmm Yes sorry Hiccup what I saw before you came in was there were five black covered figures that had cleared the outer wall and were making their way across the front yard, but the way they moved and with the speed they had I doubt they were human... Fortunately they were intercepted by that cat thing your father left here to guard the house. It seems they were no match for it. It dispatched all five in a matter of seconds I almost couldn't see it move." I looked at the monitor yet the yard was clear...no sign of the offenders or the stalker...It was Astrid that spoke up..

"Where are they..I mean if they were there why are they not on the ground, I mean I know that thing can vanish but shouldn't there be something left for the police?" she said with a high amount of confusion. Nope it was no surprise when Bucket gave me the answer... I had expected it all along.. "I'm sorry miss but that was the weird thing, when that cat thing attacked them and destroyed them they seemed to ignite like a firework and turn into what I think was ash?" Yep...there it was and the same thing happened last night.. the damn things disintegrate on contact if there going to be destroyed.. whoever made these things didn't want any evidence left for me to analyze...well tonight would be different...

"Yeah Bucket that isstrange.. you should contact dad and tell him? He will definitely want to know about this." Bucket nodded as he pulled his cell from his coat pocket and started to dial. "Anyway Bucket I think I am going to take Astrid downstairs and hang out until its all clear." This caused Bucket to stop dialing and raise both eyebrows..yep that's what I expected..

"Yeah Bucket she knows about it and Toothless." He looked from me to Astrid with a serious face and frowned.. "Miss can I ask you something?" his eyes very serious.. Astrid shrinked a bit but nodded.. "What is Master Hiccup to you exactly?" Astrid looked from Bucket to me and I gave her an encouraging grin knowing that time was growing short. She pursed her lips and stared hard at Bucket. "Look Mr Bucket Hiccup and I are friends and I asked him to let me into his life..I want to be someone he can count on." her voice was even and she never blinked.

Bucket stood there like a statue and I could see he was weighing all of it...in the end he blinked first. "Alright Miss I'll believe but please do not hurt master Hiccup or you will have to answer for it." with that he sighed as she nodded and then took off into the living room with phone to ear contacting dad...

"Well that went pretty well I guess...He must like you Astrid." she looked at me as if i had grown a second head...we walked out to the garage "How can you say that the look he gave me makes me think he hates me for sure..." she said with some apprehension. " I laughed, "Look Astrid Buckets a very strict sort of guy so all of this is way outside his comfort zone. Don't worry he will come around, hes just trying to protect me from myself." I gave her a smile as I slid the cabinet aside revealing the gav-elevator.

Right away I had Astrid drop her face to the pad to scan her eye in and the door opened. I walked right in but she stood there looking at the blue glowing tube. "Don't worry Astrid you can trust me this is safe, just a grav-elevator come on." She took a deep breath and stepped in. We dropped down to the Arena and I started moving as soon a the door open while Astrid was slow to step out and started looking around in pure wonder.

"Toothless open the vault, and how are the servos has your scan completed?" _Yes sir both are completely stable and now producing three hundred additional percent of output. I do believe should you wish to try A.G system it should now be fully operational.._

"Really toothless and the run time on it if I try to use it in a pinch?" _thirty two minutes fourty one seconds._ "Wow alright then duly noted, is the skyjack powered up as well toothless?" _the skyjack system is one hundred percent powered up...should I inform Miss Hofferson of the Night fury project..._

Astrid who had been walking around and listening to me as I talked suddenly spoke up.. "Hiccup what is an A.G system? and a skyjack and and what is this place and what am looking at?" she said as her eyes were overloaded with new sights sounds and sensations. I waved Astrid over to me and she slowly walked over while looking at my work bench monitors and finally resting her eyes on the closed vault.. I took her hand and made her sit.

"Come here Astrid I don't have a lot of time to explain right now.." _Infiltration will occur in eight minutes fourteen seconds Hiccup..._ "I know toothless give me a second I can see what going on on the monitor, now Astrid listen this whole lab your in is what I call the Arena. I have been working on a secret project for two and a half year. Tonight I have to put it to the test again because these unknowns are trying to take some military application equipment."

She sat and listened intently nodding occasionally until I finished, "Toothless show Astrid open the vault. The main bay opened and for the first time Astrid got to see my Night Fury Suit. Black sleek and now with a blue glowing hue on all the surface conductors, Finally it had calmed down to a manageable level I thought.

Once she saw it she stood up and walked over to it. "Hey Hiccup can I touch it?" I thought about it, "Hey Toothless is the surface stable?" _yes sir miss Hofferson should not be harmed in any way if she makes contact with the night fury Exo..._ I nodded "Go ahead." she began to explore the shell feeling the metal, I took this moment to hurry up and take off my pants and throw on my micro skin leggings. while my shirt was fine I needed more protection that jeans could give me and the under-skin I wore could stop bullets. An anti mesh construct I made for added protection.

"Hey Hiccup this should fix everything right? This droid looks incredible, like that cat thing from earlier if you send that thing out there it should make quick work of whatever out there right?" I grimaced...I knew this might get ugly.. "Ah Astrid this is a little different from that Black Stalker..its not a droid." I said as I walked over in my black under-suit. Sure enough Astrid looked confused.. "what do you mean not a dried it sure looks like it to me.." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I didn't have time to mess around I could get there in a few minutes but I had to get going now so I decided to just show her. I walked over and tapped the neck and he helmet released. I look back and gave Astrid a sheepish grin...and I could tell it was all coming together for the perceptive high school news reporter.. "Its a suit?... and you..you are going.. too." She stumbled backward a few steps and sat down on my work stool. I let it sink in and stood there helmet in hand.

What happen next surprised me greatly she hopped off the stool and stormed over to me... "NO HICCUP.. That is how you got that bruise...isn't it.. thats how you got hurt...isn't it.." I sighed and nodded. "See you can't go out there they have droids to deal with rogue its..the news says your dad made a whole squad of anti droids right?" I shook my head, "These are different Astrid the anti-exo squads can't handle them there superior.. I on the other hand like the black stalkers out match them...I just need one piece Astrid...One Piece.. to try and get to the bottom of this."

This just made her more angry, "You saw it yourself Hiccup they don't leave anything...I bet you ran into them before haven't you?" I nodded, "Toothless show her the security footage." _Right away Hiccup..._ Astrid crossed her arms and huffed as she turned around to the monitor. Once again I got to see myself in action and at first Astrid seemed to relax a bit as I disintegrated one droid after another as I struggle to get a piece of one and then...the RPG... she tensed up as I was blown through the wall again to my dismay I could feel my side hurt just watching it ... "See this is what I am talking about that was a rocket propelled grenade right!" she said throwing her hands up...

She walked back over to me and put her hands around my waist and rested her head on my chest...I absolutely did not know what do I didn't expect this.. "Astrid I mean I'm gonna be alright, look Ill just rush in break them all and vanish alright no heroic I promise..please let me go.." I whispered at the end as I heard her beginning to sniff.. "Astrid don't cry I mean look I'll.."

"Hiccup listen.. I know I can't stop you but I have to be able to keep track of you and.. and if something happens, I coming.." she said as I heard her sniffle again she was really crying? I heaved a big sigh.. I knew I had to go help..but I couldn't have her getting into harms way, "No you get my dad or bucket if something really happens you understand?" she nodded, "Toothless listen I want full observation break whatever firewalls you have to but let Astrid watch and keep track of me...that enough Astrid..?" She nodded into my chest and let go of me.

"You come back or I'll punch you so hard..." she said with her patented frown and glare. I smiled as I walked over and tapped the button on the waist opening the whole back of the suit and stepped into it as it made a metallic locking sound, I put on the helmet locking it into place. "Activation code Night Fury" instantly the suit came to life and I felt like I was standing on a cloud as the blue light returned.. Astrid eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.."Toothless have you been uploaded.. _Yes sir I am now integrated into all exo-surfaces and control and all weaponry..._ The metallic voice synthesizer hummed to life as I spoke to Astrid, "Astrid I'll back shortly hopefully with a piece of one of these things...just keep an eye out for me and you can talk to me I have a direct communication set up tell me if you see anything...be my eyes Astrid."

She rolled over to the main console tapping a few keys and the cameras on scene switched angles..showing a very bad time of it for dads exo-squad they wouldn't last much longer I thought..."OK Toothless help me out here so I can protect Hiccup.." _Of Course Miss Hofferson...I am at your disposal.._ she nodded and gave me a thumbs up "Just call me Astrid Toothless..." _As you wish Astrid.._

My metallic voice continued, "Toothless open up the skyjack I'm ready to go. The far wall of my lab rotated one hundred and eighty degrees opening a hollow tube of red light...I stepped in and it closed..with a pressurized hiss of smoke, "Toothless set me three away so I can survey the area before I get on scene." _yes sir recalculating a three jump variable...coordinates set sir we are ready...and do try to avoid billboards this outing..._

"Geez it was one billboard...let it go man.. Hey Astrid you see that red button flashing, help me out with a boost would ya I'll be back soon." Astrid bit her bottom lip and sighed _you better Hiccup...You Better..._ and then slammed her hand down on the button.. The rail-gun came to life firing me as a slim line of light barely noticeable into the sky...I'd be there within minutes and when I did the tide of this battle would change like no other...all I wanted...All I needed was just one piece...because to solve any puzzle it had to start with one piece..

"


End file.
